Always Be with you
by mansha
Summary: About two school student who love each other very much...


...Always Be With You...

**Chapter 1**

Afidah was running for school, she did not want to be late for her first day of school. She had a hard time comforting her father so that she can enter the International Art School. Her father did not want her to waste her time with music because her father said music has no future but not for her. She has love music like her whole life. She ran as fast as possible when she reaches the school gate. She was there in the nick of time. She went in the school office asked the clerk,

"Hi, I'm Afidah. I'm here to take my timetable and may I know which class am I in?"  
"I'm really sorry. You are suppose to be in class 2B but because the guy who was supposed to be transfer did not go yet so we have to put you in class Y2K but...but we will transfer you back to 2B when he has transfer."

**"Oh...no problem."**

"Here is the timetable and the class."

The clerk gives her the paper with a bright smile. While she was walking to the class, she knocked a girl down. While she was helping the girl she realize that it was Mira her primary school friend.

"Mira?" The girl looks at her and quickly recognizes her and said,  
"Afidah, you here?" "Yah. It quite hard to ask my parent to send me here. I have to beg them. You see."  
"Oh.. Welcome to International Art School of Singapore." "Thanks."  
"Which class are you in?" "Oh… Y2K!" Mira eye opened. She was freaky shocked when she heard that Afidah were send to the naughtiest class in school.  
"Why what wrong? Tell me!" Before Mira can say anything the school bell rang. She did not have time to tell her that the class she is in is a devil class and everyone in school hates them.  
"I need to go back to class, I meet you during recess okay. And the class you just go straight and go down and you will see the class okay!"

Mira and Afidah said goodbye to each other and Afidah walk like Mira said. When she reaches at the end of the hall, she saw a staircase that goes down. She then follows it down and when she reaches she saw a class. The class had a lot of boys from the way she see. She walks to the door and knocked. Mr. Tze inside turn to see the door and saw a teenage girl standing nears the door. His fear rose. He stood up quickly and walks to the door and said,

"Who are you and why you here?" Afidah took out some paper from the bag and gave it to him. He read the letter,

Letter of Temporary Class

Due to problems with some students, which have not been transfer, the school would like Nur Afidah to be in Class Y2K and not the class she was supposed to be. If any inconvenient happens to her, please report to the me. Thank you for the understanding.

Mr. Albert Castillo

Mr. Tze looks at Afidah and said,

"Welcome. I need you to remember this. Always sit beside the teacher and when the teacher leaves, you follow them and sit outside here at the stair and wait for the next teacher okay. And if anything happen tells the teacher as soon as possible okay."

Mr. Tze escorted her into the class,  
" Good morning class! I would like to introduce you to a new student. Her name is Afidah." But no one looks at them. The whole day she follows what Mr. Tze said.  
For the whole month the boys did not disturb her but one day she forget to sit at the staircase and the boys start to play a prank on her everyday. But Afidah did not complain to the principal but the teacher knew that the boys have disturbed her. Mr. Tze has advice her to tell the principal but she refuse she said she did not want the matter to get worse and she knew that the boys did not meant her any harm and they were just playing around to have fun but she know there a limit in everything and she promise if it got worse she will make a complain to the principal.

Mr. Alan walked into the office say,  
"Madam Koh I have make an arrangement with Ayumi mother and she told me she will call you to set up a date to meet you and Ayumi." Madam Koh turn to see Mr. Alan and say,  
"Okay, when will Ayumi be back?"  
"She will be back by next week but if you want I can ask her mother to ask her to come back earlier."  
"Alright then! Tell her to come home early cause by next week I will be going to Japan for a meeting. It will last for a week so I don't know when I come back."  
"Yes Madam. If there's nothing else, I'll leave." But before he can go out Madam Koh then suddenly say,  
"Do you think Yus would like it if I marry him with Ayumi?" said Madam Koh.  
"I think he is not going to like it. But I might be wrong they have not see each other in years so I might be wrong or right but this is my view. If you don't have anything else then I better go.," said Mr. Alan  
Madam Koh just nods her head.

Chapter 2

After a whole two months being in that class Afidah got use to being bully in school. When she went into the class, she did not expect that the class were empty and the teacher were happily doing her work. She walked to the teacher and said,  
"Ms Tan why the class is empty?" Ms Tan looks at her.  
"I don't know and I don't want to know where they are but I hope that they don't get in trouble. It nice that the class is quiet and for you don't worry so much about them, they are boys. They can take care of themselves. Okay and now take out your book; it's going to be the two of us now." Afidah sit down and took out her math book. It had been two hours that the class was empty and there were only she and the teacher. She felt lonely and she kind of misses the class even the guys has bully her a lot of time and make her tired everyday but she just miss them bulling her. During recess she met up with Mira at the canteen. Mira came early because her lesson ends up early. She bought Afidah coke and herself limejuice, when Afidah came both of them sat together. When Mira look at Afidah she saw Afidah look sad and her face change when she asks about the guys at class. Mira then say,  
"Afidah what wrong. You look sad. What happen?" Afidah just shake her head and say,  
"It just that the class did not come today and I felt lonely and I don't know why." Mira look at her and say,  
"Relax okay. Just imagine that they never existed in this world and you are the first people who study in the class. Just for today and tomorrow they will be back and stuff. Okay. Anyway I think I need to go back to class. Today I got art exam and I need to practice some drawing before the exam starts." Mira standed up and say goodbye to Afidah and she wish her the best of luck for her art exam. She sat there looking at the clock and then suddenly she remembers that tomorrow is her first music exam and the next lesson is music. She then hurry back to class and prepare her music class.

After school Afidah decided to go home faster so that she have more time to study for her music exam so she walk at the empty warehouse so that she can reach faster. While walking, she heard noise inside the warehouse and she thought to herself who can make noise inside of the warehouse in the afternoon. So she decided to peep inside the warehouse. She slowly walks to the warehouse door and open the door a bit and peeps. When she peep inside she was shock to see her classmate were inside and they were badly beaten by a group of other school guys. She then slowly moves back. Afidah don't know what she had to do weather to she should call the police or to go in and help them. Then she remembers her sister Shahidah. She then take out her hand phone and dial her sister number. After a few second and she say,  
"Hello, Shahidah" She continues;  
"I need your help!" "What is it?"  
"My classmates is in trouble and if we don't save them, they might die."  
"Where are you now?"  
"I am at the empty warehouse behind the park."  
"Don't worry I'm coming. You just stay there and don't you dare to go in alone. Okay." After talking both of them put down their phone. Afidah then kept looking inside the warehouse and looking out for her sister to come. After ten minutes She saw her sister and three of her friends. She then ran to her and say,  
"They are inside still fighting." Her sister nods her head and walks to the warehouse and walk in. She then took out her hand phone and turn on the police siren ring tone and when the siren became louder all the boy from the other school start to ran out from the warehouse. Left only Afidah classmate lying on the floor. She then shouts to call Afidah in and help her classmates up. Shahidah then ask her three friends to help her out. Her friend then starts to help and bring them outside and treated their wound. While Afidah were about to help Peter suddenly her eyes saw that one of the other school boys were about to throw a chair at Yus. She then without thinking she run to him and cover Yus with herself and the chair landed hard on Afidah back. After throwing the chair, the guy realizes that he had hit someone else, then he run away.

Yus open his eyes and saw Afidah on top of him. He look at her and saw that Afidah were in great pain. He then look and saw Afidah eyes her eyes were very pretty and nice. He never thought that Afidah would have shield herself for him even thought that he has done a lot of thing that hurt her but still she willing to save his life. Then she saw a girl who look the same as Afidah and help her up. "Afidah are you okay?" said Shahidah Afidah just nodded her head and then went to Yus and say,  
"Are you okay?" Yus just nodded his head and both Afidah and Shahidah help him up and walk out of the warehouse and sit outside of the warehouse and Afidah treated his wound. At first he refused but Afidah force and pulls his hand so that she can treat his wound. Yus just look at her, while Afidah treating his wound. He just could not think of a reason why Afidah were so kind enough to help and treat him. After treating him, all the guys felt better and went back home. Yus and his friend have their own vehicle and they decided to drive back home. Afidah did not say anything she just let them be, she only told them to be careful. They did not listen they just walk off. Shahidah then walk to Afidah and say,  
"Never mind, one day they will realize that they need you, okay. Let's go back you need to rest." Afidah just nodded her head and tell her to wait so that she can ask her friends to go back first. After a few minutes, Shahidah went back and told her to call them when she get home. Afidah and Shahidah walk back home slowly and Afidah told Shahidah not to tell anyone about her being hit by the chair. Shahidah agree and told her if she feel pain she better go to the doctor as soon as possible.

The next day, Afidah wake up after her alarm clock rang. When she wanted to stand up she felt a terrible pain at her spine. She then lay down back. She then wait for a few minutes and try again, but this time she manage to sit up but when she stand up the pain when to her spine and then when up to her back of her neck. She felt like killing herself before the pain kills her. She then drop down to her knee and she started to shout for help. After a minute her parents came in running and saw Afidah were kneeing down and were shouting in pain for help. Her mother went to her and asks her what wrong she did not say anything because the pain did not let her talk then suddenly she fainted on her mother. Then her father when to then and check her breathing and she stop to breathing then he shouted and ask Rashidah to call the ambulance. Rashidah then rush to the house phone and call the ambulance and ask them to come quickly. After putting down the phone she saw Shahidah and Aishah running into Afidah room. She then ran in and saw her parents were kneeing down and crying. The three of them stand there don't know what to do. Then their mother says,  
"Go down and close the store and pack my stuff." The three of them ran off but then their father says,  
"Shahidah you know what happen right. You better tell me later and if anything happen to her you going to get it." Rashidah then went to the her parents bed room and pack her mother stuff, Aishah then start to lock the window and Shahidah went down and tell the helper to close the shop. Some of the helper ask her what happen but she just said that she will explain later and she hurry back home while she were running back to her house, she saw the ambulance came and were already put Afidah at the stretcher and carry her down and put her inside the ambulance. Her parents went in and follow the ambulance while Rashidah, Shahidah and Aishah had to go there by taxi. But Shahidah told her sister to go first she has something do first. Her sisters hurry and hired a cab and they told the cab driver to hurry to the General Hospital. She then hires a taxi and tells the driver to go to Afidah School. When she reaches to the school she paid the driver and ran into the school and straight to her class. She knows Afidah class cause Afidah has once told her how to go to her class. When she reaches at the staircase she ran down stair and saw the class that Afidah said. She then knocks the door. She then saw the teacher stand up and walk to her, she then start to walk to the teacher and say,  
"Hi, my name is Shahidah I'm Afidah sister."  
"Can I help you and by the way where is your sister?"  
"That why I'm here. I know that today is my sister music exam. But my sister now is on the way to the GENERAL HOSPITAL now. I don't know the reason but I'll update you." Shahidah purposely said loudly when she said hospital. She wanted the guy to know about her sister condition. Then the teacher says,  
" for telling me. And about the exam she will take the exam when she got better. Okay. Thank for informing me again. Take care of your sister." Shahidah nodded and went of running up stair and went out of the school gate and hire a taxi and ask the driver to drive fast to the General Hospital.

When Yus heard that Afidah is on the way to the hospital he felt guilty. He know that it were because of him that she were on the way to the hospital. If the guy did not throw the chair at him she wills never going to save him. He then stood up and wanted to run but then Leo pulls his hand and say,  
"Where are you going?" Yus turn and look at him and Leo let his hand go then Leo say,  
"It was not your fault that she on the way to the hospital now. She wanted to save you she did it on her own account." Yus got angry, even after Afidah had save his life he still don't want to thank her. He then grabs Leo collar and say,  
" If she did not save you, me and all of us we will be dead by now, so don't tell me you don't feel guilty about it and now she is on the way to hospital because of us and you okay with it. HUH. She risks her life for us. Don't tell me you do not care about it." His best friend Yuki, Jackal and Peter pull him. After parted both of them and Yus say,  
"I don't care if you don't care for her but I do, I do care for her after saving my life and now I don't care what you think. If you feel guilty then follow me, if not stay here and be an animal." Yus then ran out of the class follow by his best friend and the whole class but Leo. When he enter the car park he got up on top of his bike and take out his helmet and ride to the hospital follow by his best friend who ride in one car and the class.

When Shahidah reach to the hospital, she ran into the hospital and straight when to the ICU ward. When she reach there she saw Rashidah, Jamien, Aishah, Kelvin, And her parents were waiting outside the ICU. They then walk to them. She then says,  
"How is she?" Rashidah then reply,  
"The doctor is still inside the ICU." Shahidah look at her parents but they did not look at her. After waiting for 15 minutes, the doctor came out and they went to the doctor and her father say,  
"How is my daughter, Doctor?"  
"She is alright. If you did not bring her sooner, we will have hard time curing her. So next time went she fall hard in her back, please check her back as soon as possible. Okay." They nodded their head, then their mother say,  
"Can we see her now?"  
"You can but two people first." They then thank the doctor and walk to Afidah ward. When they got there, their two parents when inside and the rest wait outside. While waiting Aishah ask Shahidah what happen but she did not tell them even she wanted to but she already promise Afidah that she will not tell anyone about the accident at the empty warehouse. When Kelvin saw that Shahidah were having a hard time he drag Aishah and told her to buy some food for all of them since they had not eat since morning. Aishah did not want but Kelvin keeps pulling her away from Shahidah. Shahidah then walk away from the ward and trying to cool herself before her father going to kill her. Suddenly Shahidah saw a group of boys were walking to them, after she see carefully she saw it was Afidah classmates. She then ran to them.

When all of them arrive at the hospital, they walk to the counter and Peter says to the nurse at the counter,  
"Excuse me miss, can I know where Miss Afidah ward is? She arrive I think this morning." The nurse then check the computer and say,  
"Oh she is in ward 517 on the fourth floor, take the lift and walk to the right after the fifth room." Peter thanks the nurse and they went to the lift and separated because there only one lifts so some of them take the stair. When Yus and the rest reach the fifth floor, they turn to the right like the nurse said and walk five rooms down. From far they can see Afidah sister coming their way. When she reaches to Yus she then says,  
"What are you doing here?" Then Peter says,  
"We want to see her and also like to say we are sorry and thank you to Afidah for saving us yesterday." Shahidah then reply,  
"Well. It nice that you want to do that but I think right now is not a good time to see her so please can you all go back to school."  
"But we really want to see her?" Said Peter begging to see Afidah.  
"It's not that I don't want to let you go but right now is not a good time." Said Shahidah while look at every one. She knows that they felt sorry about Afidah but right now is really not a very good time for them to see her. Then Yus start to walk to the room. And the rest follow him from behind, Shahidah ran in front of him and say,  
"HI! I know you guys felt sorry for her and all, but please go back to school because right now is really not a good time for you to see her. Really."  
"I don't care. I really need to see her. I'll take the risk." Said Yus. Yus walk again to Afidah room follow by the rest. Then Shahidah felt very angry and stress out. She says,  
"Go if you want to see her for the last time. She did not tell my parents about her being in the same class with guys who always bully her and make her suffer and you know why, because she really want to study music. You really don't know how hard she had to beg to my dad so that she can study music." She then start to breathe hardly but then she saw them stop.  
"Okay if you want to go you go but after today, she will not going to be in your class or even go to school. And it going to be your fault. Thank you for destroying her life. Thanks." Shahidah then walk in front of Yus and say,  
"She did a lot of thing for you guys even though you did not ask at least do her this favor." Shahidah then start to walk to her sister but then Yus say,  
"Is it very important to her?" Shahidah turn and look at him. He then says again,  
" Is attending this school is very important to her?" Shahidah then walk I in-front to him and reply,  
" It her whole life." Yus then nod his head and say,  
"When can we visit her?"  
" Tonight. I'll let you guys sneak into her ward and see her. My parents will force me to stay with her since I am responsible about it. Are you okay with that?" All of them look at each other and Yus then say,  
"We will be back." Then he just walks off follow by the rest. Shahidah smile to herself and say,  
"Afidah you own me big!" She then ran to her sister. After her parents look at Afidah, her father starts to scold her. But she just ignored him.

Chapter 3

Shahidah then start to look out for Afidah classmates. After her parents left with her sisters, she then sit inside the ward and wait for them. She then heard the door open, she then turn to see who might it be, she then saw Yus and the rest of the classmates walking into the ward. She then stood up and says,  
"After you guys left she suddenly fainted and now she is in coma,. The reason because she struggle too much when she wake up. But the doctors said she is not in danger, so don't worry. If you want to talk to her you can the doctor say she can heard you even she in coma." She then walks out of the room leaving them inside.

After Shahidah left, Peter then walk to Afidah and say,  
" Does she really heard what we say hah Jackal?" Jackal then walks to him and pull Peter and reply,  
"Yah, she will. Because her heart still beating."One by one said sorry to Afidah for torturing her in class. And also thanking her for saving their lives. Everyone said sorry but only Yus standing look down at her. Yuki then told the rest to go home if they don't want to say anything more to Afidah. They then left. After they left, Yuki, Jackal and Peter look at Yus and they look at each other and they too went out. They don't want to disturb him. They left him behind and when they got out they saw Afidah sister standing. Then Peter then says,  
"Thank you for helping and risking yourself so that we can see her." Shahidah then reply,  
"It okays. I do it for my sister. She had never hate you guys and always said that you guys will change. So it okay with me." Then all three of them said goodbye too Shahidah and they went off. While inside Yus walk to Afidah and sit beside her he then say,  
"Sorry for everything. If I should know this will happen I should not ask them to do all the things they did I really sorry. You risk yourself for my stupid life and in the end this is what you get. You should not have save my hopeless live. You should not have. I not worth to be save. I promise you I will take care of you. I promise you this." He looks at Afidah. While outside Shahidah eavesdropping on Yus. She says in her heart.  
"If you ever hurt her again, the people who have beaten you are not going to kill you but I will." Then she closes the door properly. Yus then sit beside her and stare at her. Everyday after school Yus will wait for Afidah parent to go home and he will see her and take care her even after Shahidah came. He even told her that to go home and he would call her if anything happen to Afidah. But of course she told him off. And still stay there till morning.

After Ayumi came back, Mrs. Loh told Ayumi that Madam Koh had ask her to met her after she arrive back from Paris so that Madam Koh can ask her to marry with Yus after Yus had completed his study. After hearing that Ayumi were too happy and straight away call Madam Koh. After a few second someone pick up that phone and say,  
"Hello, can I help you?"  
"Hi I am Ayumi and I need to talk to Madam Koh please."  
"Oh… just wait of a moment." The lady who answers the call, and after a few second, another lady answer and Ayumi know that it is Madam Koh.  
"Hello. Madam Koh this is Ayumi." Koh then replies and says,  
"Um…Yes Ayumi I 'm expecting you. I thought that you will be coming home by next week but it is good that you are back early."  
"Mum told me that you wanted me to marry Yus. At first I did not believe but after mum explain to me about it and was very happy."  
"I am happy to hear that you agree to marry Yus."  
"Of course I am happy. I love him. But…"  
"But what Ayumi?" "But I have hurt him a lot."  
"You did it because you wanted to be like your mother to be artist so why does he want to be angry about."  
"But I felt I should have waited for him insert of leaving him without saying good bye. And I got the news that after I left Sera and Uncle met with and accident and he became cold and I felt responsible." Both of them did not say anything. After years that Mr. Koh and Sera death Madam Koh still felt the pain after she got a phone call from police that her husband and her little girl had die from an accident. They Madam Koh continue,  
"You don't have to be guilty about their dead. It not your faults… don't worry I make sure that you and Yus will get marry. But of course you need to see him and start afresh with him. Okay."  
"I'll try my very best to make him like me again."  
" I will look forward to seeing both of you together."  
"I promise you that I will try my best. "  
"I ask Alan to make arrangement so that you can be in the same school as Yus are."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Then I see you soon with Yus." Then Madam Koh put down her phone follow by Ayumi. After calling Madam Koh, Ayumi then told her mother about it and Mrs. Loh were also happy about her being Madam Koh daughter in-law.

Right after Afidah parents when back home, Yus when into the room and look at Afidah. He then says to himself,  
"You still look nice when you still in coma." He then smiles to himself. He then walks to the sofa and sit down. After a few minutes Yus fall asleep. He had a long day at school. He did not get some sleep at school even thought he is too tired. But he can stop thinking of when he can see Afidah eyes again.

After open her eyes slowly and when she opens she saw a nurse was checking on her. The nurse were shock to see her eyes open then she wanted to call the doctor to check Afidah but Afidah grab the nurse hand and told the nurse to check her in the morning anyway she don't want to disturb anyone. The nurse agrees not to tell the doctor. She told Afidah that her sister is outside every night to stay here to look after her. Afidah ask the nurse to help her to get up and the nurse help her up and guard her to the door and when she saw that Shahidah were sleeping outside on the chair she felt that she had burden her sister by taking care of her while she in coma. Then she ask the nurse to help her to cover her sister by a blanket since she is sleeping in an air-condition place. The nurse agrees to help. But she had to put Afidah in the bed first. After putting her down, the nurse took out two blankets out from the closet that the hospital had put. She then took one of the blankets beside Afidah and the other one she took it and when outside to do as she were ask. While Afidah she were looking around and suddenly she got shock to see Yus were sleeping on the sofa that is allocated in front of the bed. When then she then thought to herself "Why is he sleeping here? Why is he here in the first place? Stupid guy he should be at home sleeping in his nice bed why is he sleeping here?" The she saw the blanket beside her; she thought that the room is quite cool so she decided to cover him with the blanket. She took the blanket and stood up and walks to him. She then bends down to cover him with the blanket. After she was covering him she did not realize that her hair got stuck at Yus necklace. When she wanted to stand up properly, she felt that something had pulled her hair. She then saw that her hair was stuck at Yus's necklace. She then bends down back try to take her hair off his necklace without him waking up.

Yus felt something were sitting at his chest, he then open his eyes slowly when he open his eyes he saw Afidah were pull her hair slowly from his necklace. He did not do anything he wants to see what will she do next. After Afidah pulling her hair, Afidah pull her hair she wanted to stand up but when she were standing up, she saw Yus eyes open. She froze and she stops breathing. She did not notice that she had waked Yus up. She then remember that Mira told her that there once that a girl try to look at him from a closer view and went he wake up he got piss off and pull the girl hair and cut then off as an warning to everyone who try to look at him from close view. She then smiles and then stood up and ran slowly to her bed, went up to bed and pull her blanket and close her eyes. After Afidah went up to bed, Yus stood up and walk to her. He then stood beside him and says to himself "What an idiot. She thinks I'm going to pull her hair and cut it. What an idiot." He then pulls the chair and sits down beside her. The next morning, Shahidah wake up and went into the room and when she open the door she saw Yus still sleeping on the chair beside Afidah. She then quickly look at the watch and saw that at going to be ten o'clock. She then quickly walks to him and wake him up before her parents get there. While she was cleaning up the ward, she saw Afidah change her position. She then looks closely and she really saw her really change her position. She then went put and bang into a nurse then she say,  
"My sister just changes her position." The nurse then run into the room with Shahidah, she was also shock to see Afidah change her position. Then she ran to out of the room to call the doctor. Shahidah then walk to Afidah and look at her. Then suddenly Afidah open her eyes and wake up. Shahidah froze. Then Afidah say,  
"Good morning?" then she look at Shahidah but she did not response to her. Then she walks to her. Then she waves her hand at Shahidah but she did not move. Then she shakes her but still did not move. Then she shout at her ears then Shahidah quickly close her ears. Then Shahidah say,  
"Afidah you already awake?"  
"Yah. Mum and dad they have not arrive?"  
"Look like it. Afidah how you feeling?" She then escorts her to her bed and makes her sit down. Afidah then shake her head and said,  
"Strong as always. Um... Shahidah..."  
"What?" While pouring a drink of her sister.  
"Did Yus come here?" Shahidah then pass the water to her and reply,  
"That arrogant guy?" Afidah shoke her head. Shahidah say, "Everyday when you were in coma. Every night he will come and sit next to you."  
"Oh..."  
"How did you know that he was here?"  
"Um... yesterday night I wake up and saw you were sleeping outside and then when I look around I saw him sleeping at the sofa."  
"Oh... any way it good that you are a wake or not I have to sleep here my whole life."  
"Sorry."  
"No problem. I think you will have a lot of guest this week. While when you were in coma the first day, the whole class came to say sorry to you and after that Yus started to stay here the whole night. The reasons, don't ask me I did not ask him why when he just told me that he will come at night to take care of you."  
"Oh... I can't wait to get out of here." "Yah but before that you have to get out of bed so that you can go and bath." Both of them then laugh.

After Afidah had bath, her parents came and got shock out of their life to see her daughter had wake up from her sleep. They were happy to see her until they did not want to go back home but Shahidah force them to leave so that the Yus can see her. After an hour her family leave after she told them that the next morning they have to open the shop early so they have to go home and sleep so that they can wake up early. After they went back, Yus came but with the whole class. Shahidah they leave them to chat with Afidah. Afidah were so shock to see them all. How she miss all of them. They even brought her flowers, fruits and bears with sorry cards. She were glad that they change their behavior toward her.

Chapter 4

After that night Yus did not came alone but with some other classmate. They really want to see her. After a week after she wake up from she sleep, the doctor had check her and told her parents that she can soon go back home but she still need about a week to recover fully. After the doctor checks her, the doctor told Afidah that she could go back the very next morning. Her family was so happy that she could go home. That night she told Yus and the rest that she can go home and soon can go back to school, all of them were so happy. But Yus, it had been a long time since he had not give so much care and concern to any one until the day Afidah got admitted to hospital because of him. He wants to take care of her so much. He did not one to feel that he is a bad person. Yus did not want to listen any happy talk inside so he walk out of the room Afidah notice that something is going on with him but she don't want to leave the rest alone they have made a lot of changes to themselves that she felt she really happy about.

Shahidah were walking back from the washroom when she saw Yus were outside alone leaning on the wall. She felt that something is wrong that she remembers that tomorrow Afidah can go home and that mean he doesn't have to come and take care of Afidah anymore. She then walk to him and lend beside him. Yus look at her and turn back in front. Then Shahidah say,  
"Did she tell you that she could go back home?" Yus did not say anything to her then she continue,  
"You know, a person is sitting outside here when the people inside are happy it mean that something is wrong."  
Yus then look at her, she then say,  
"I don't know what happen to you and I don't need to know. But if anything happen to my sister I'll kill you first. Understand. I love all of my sister and if I see a drop of tear in her eyes or blood I'll find that person and I'll make them feel that they should never been born." Yus know what she mean by that she letting him take good care of her sister at school. He then look in-front and say,  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." He then walk back into the room. Then Shahidah say,  
"That what I'm worry about."

After the five days of MC, Afidah were can go back to school. She really excited to go back to school to see the rest and start to study back all of the subject she miss. And she had to make up for the test she misses. After she reaches at the gate of school, she took a deep breath. She felt like she is starting school again but now is different. She is going straight to her class and study with her classmates who use to treat her like a slave. She walks into the school and straight to her class. When she reach down the stair she can heard them talk loudly and playing a fool like always. She then walks in front of the door and walk in. The Mickey turns around and saw Afidah were standing in-front of the door he then shouted,  
" Hi everyone, Afidah is back!" everyone turn to look at the door and were happy to see Afidah were standing at the door. They then stand up and run to her. They were so happy to see her coming back to school. They crowd in front of her and were talking together until Afidah did not know whom she wants to reply.

Yus force himself to wake up from his bed. He did not want to go to school. If he does, he will remember Afidah. He really miss Afidah so much that he wanted to go to her house but before hand Shahidah had warn him not to if he still want to see her again. She also told him to wait for five days. At first, he thought it is okay but later he misses her badly. He tries to ask Shahidah permission but a lot of times she rejected his request. He then decided to be strong and come to school. He calls Yuki and told him and the rest to wait for him at his house and they will go to school together. Yuki were shock to hear him ask all three of them to wait for him at his house. He did not ask any question but he knows that it because of Afidah. He then calls the rest to come over to Yus house and go to school together. Jackal and Peter were shock to heard from Yuki that Yus ask them come to his house and then go to school together. They ask Yuki why but Yuki told them that maybe he change that all. They did not want to ask a lot of question and they agree to meet at Yus's house. After they meet at Yus house, they was shock to see him at the sofa dreaming. They never saw Yus acting like that before. They then walk into the hall and tap his shoulder. He turns around and saw them. They then sit down beside him. Then Peter says,  
"What happen to you lately?" Yus then turn and say,  
"I don't know." Peter then look at Jackal and Jackal told Peter to shut his mouth and Peter nodded his head. Then Yuki stood up and say,  
"Let's go before we late for school." They then stood up and walk to their car and drove to school. Once they reach the school car park, they park their car and when into the school and when down to the class. When they reach to in-front of the door they heard the rest of the classmate were making a lot of noise. Then Peter ask Dylan,  
"Who won lottery?" Then Dylan reply,  
"No one but even better! Afidah is back!" When they heard Afidah are back, Yus quickly ask Dylan where is Afidah then Dylan point to him where she is. He then run in and then he saw Afidah were laughing and talking to the rest. He is very happy to see her laughing so happily. She is happier that ever. He felt very happy that he could see her laughing. Then he walks in front of her. When Afidah saw Yus were walking towards her she stood up quickly. She thought that Yus want to beat her up or scold her then all of the sudden Yus hug her. She doesn't know what to do. She were so shock to see him did that to her. Everyone then start to tease them and shouting happily then Yus whisper at her ears and say,  
"I miss you so much. God your sister did not let me see you. She said if I do then your parents would know that something is wrong." Afidah were so shock that she couldn't even say anything. Shahidah did tell her that Yus want to see her but she rejected his offer and told him to wait for five days and he agrees. Then he says,  
"I nearly had gone crazy if you did not come. I don't know why but I like you. A lot." When Yus said that, she got really shock that he told her that he like her. Afidah felt embarrassed, she felt like running away from there. She then runs out of the class. She too felt something towards him. She ran upstairs and ran to the field behind the school.

Afidah suddenly ran out of the class. Yus did not know what to do. Whether to run after her or not. Then Jackal from behind pushes him from behind and asks him to chase after her. Then the rest support him to run after Afidah if he likes her. Then without waiting any longer, he runs after her. He runs up but he did not see her anywhere. Then he search for her everywhere until he saw Afidah was at the branch at the pond behind the school. He then runs to her. When he reach there. He cools himself down and walks to her slowly. Then he sits beside her. At first Afidah did not see him coming but when he was about to sit down Afidah turn and saw him. Afidah did not know what to do. She just waits for him to speak to her. Then Yus say,  
"Would you stay by my side!" Then Afidah turn to look at him. Then Yus turn to look at Afidah and say again,  
"I like you a lot. I can't stop thinking of you when I did not see you. I know it is crazy but I really like you." Afidah did not response. She doesn't know what to say. Whether to accept or not. She just got to know him. She really confuses. She then looks in front, and then Yus stood up he thought that she did not want to be with him but then Afidah grab his hand. He froze and turns to look at her. Then she say,  
"I...I...I...like you too." When he heard that he felt the world is his he then pulls Afidah hand, pull her to him, and hug her. From behind their classmate were so happy see Yus is happy.

After school Yus wanted to send Afidah back home until the door but Afidah stop him. She told him that she need time to get use to the relationship and she need time to let her family know about her and him. Yus nodded his head, he understands that maybe that she need a bit more time before they ready to tell others. They say goodbye to each other. She then walks to the coffee shop like normal. Then suddenly her phone vibrates, she took out the phone and saw Yus message her. She then open the file and it say,  
"I call you tonight okay. Love Yus." she smiles and turns around and gives him a thumb up. Then from far she can see him smiling back at her. She then continues to walk back to the coffee shop. After she done her home work and prepare for the next day lesson. She sat down at a chair that was allocated near the window and look at the phone. Then she heard someone say,  
"You are waiting for him to call?" Then Afidah look at the direction at where she heard someone said that and she saw Shahidah and say,  
"No. Why did you think that?"  
"While it is a wild guess. Anyway if he is what he is to you I need to tell you before you forget. You must let him meet mum and dad. Before they know themselves. Remember everyone did the same thing." After that she walk away, she just want to remind Afidah to introduce the guy to their parents. Afidah then look at the phone and thought to herself whether Yus want to meet her parents.

Chapter 5

The next day they had made plan to meet each other at the empty warehouse. After Afidah help at the coffee shop she hurry up and change her clothes and rush out of the house to meet Yus. She told her parents she needs to buy something. She then run to the warehouse to meet Yus, when she reaches there she saw Yus were waiting for her. She then runs to him. She stops in front of him and apologies to him but besides being angry he hugs her instead. She did not know why but she like it when Yus hug her, it so warm. Then Afidah say,  
"I like you to please meet my parents." Then Yus reply her without letting her go,  
"Why?"  
"Everyone of us if we have boyfriend we introduce it to my parents. The reason simple because I am a girl they just want me to be safe." After they a minutes of silence Yus say,  
"Okay. Let's go. I don't mine meeting your parents. If meeting your parents so that I can be with you I am ready." Afidah were glad to hear that he agree to meet them. They then pull away from each other and walk back to the coffee shop to meet Afidah parents. When they reach to the shop, Afidah were very nervous. She scared if her parents did not like Yus because he don't talk a lot. Yus look at her and told her to relax. She then breathe in and out, and they then walk into the coffee shop. Rashidah and Aishah stood up when they saw Afidah and a guy beside her. Shahidah walk to her and say,  
"Good luck meeting your in-law." After she said that Afidah slap her Shahidah's hand. She then laughs at her then they saw Rashid and Jurehan walking out of the kitchen talking about what to buy for tomorrow. When they look in front they saw Afidah with a guy beside her. Then Afidah say,  
"Mum and dad this is my...my...my..um..my...!" Before she can continue Yus say,  
"I'm her boyfriend. My name is Yus." Afidah then half smile at her parents. Then Rashid walk to him and told him to follow him. Yus follow Rashid. Then Shahidah walk to her and say,  
"I think dad will reject him." Tease Shahidah, she then laugh then Afidah beat her hand and say,  
"Watch your mouth. If he rejects him I'll kill you first. Understand!" Shahidah then say back,  
"Dad will not reject him. I was just kidding with you. Relax lah." They than sit down at the table and wait for them. After 30 minutes, they walk out from the kitchen and Yus went to Afidah. Then Rashid say,  
"Remember what I say very clearly if anything happen to her, you are dead." Yus nodded his head. After that day Yus became a part from their family. He always go to their house and sometime even stay over night helping them out if they have to open at night. He felt very happy and he felt he had a family again. He felt that he was needed in the family even though there is Kelvin and Jamien. Rashid and Jurehan had treated them equal. They even treated he is like their own sons.

Afidah got up early and got ready as fast as possible. She wanted to buy Yus to buy some Korean for him so that he doesn't miss Korea so much. She hurry out of the house and wear her shoe and went down she then run to the bus stop and wait for bus 55. After 5 minutes the bus came and she took the bus. When she inside the bus her mum call her. She pick up and say,  
"Mum I am on the way to school but before that I need to do something and don't worry. I'll be fine." Before her mother can talk she put down the phone. Then when she reaches the place she presses the bell and got down. Then she runs to a store why she knows she can fine Korean food. She ask the owner to open the store for her early so that she might be late to go to school and the owner open early just for her. She went in and greets the owner who was standing at the counter. Then she hurries to the back and start to choose the food that Yus like. She then found ramen. Yus favorite food. She took it and pays to the counter. Then the owner took the food and oven for her so that the food is hot. After 5 minutes, she pays for the food and took the food. The owner then told her take the road from behind her store, which is shorter to the school. Afidah then thank the owner and run out of the shop. She then took the lane from the back when she already up and want to cross the road she nearly hit by a black BMW.

Yus got a text message from Afidah telling him to wait for her at the school canteen and he does not need to fetch her at home. At first he did not want he scare if anything happen to her but after Afidah told him she will be all right. Yus finally agree to meet her at the school canteen. Yus did not wait for her alone but the whole class. When Yus wanted to go up to the canteen the whole class to want to wait for Afidah. Yus did not want to force them not to follow him but he just let them do what they want but don't get into trouble. When they reach to the canteen, everyone at the canteen give space to them because they are scare of them. They then sat at the table nearest to the door so that they can see Afidah coming in. After ten minutes they ask Yus where is Afidah but he did not answer. He just hopes that she is not in danger. After they waited for 30 minutes Yus saw Afidah walking in, Yus then hurry to her and say,  
"Why are you late?"  
"Um...I…don't know what food to buy for you so that why I was late. Sorry for making you wait."  
"Thanks but not only me but the whole class were waiting for you to come so that we can go to class together."  
"Oh... sorry. I did not mean to make everyone wait."  
"No, problem and thank you for the food." Afidah just nodded her head. They then walk to the rest of the class. On the way there Afidah then remember someone. She then told Yus to eat first. She told him she will be back in a minutes. Yus then let her be. He thought that maybe she had to meet the teacher before class start. But after few minutes she came to Yus and say,  
"Before I let you meet someone, I need to tell you something." Yus look at her and say,  
"What is it?" While he stood up. Then Afidah say,  
"On the way here I nearly hit by a car." When Yus heard that Yus were shock and say to Afidah,  
"Are you okay? I told you I take you to school . Next time I'll take you even if you say no. Understand. Do you have any wound?" While checking her. Afidah then say to him,  
"I'm okay. Really. You don't need to be this worry okay. I'm okay. Serious." Then Yus look into her eyes and say,  
"I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Even if it is nearly an accident, still you are mine and I do not trust you. "Then Yus put his hand at Afidah face and say,  
"Listen I'll take you anywhere you want even if it is 2 in the morning. I really don't want you to get hurt. Promise me don't protest with me with this one." Afidah just nodded her head. Then Afidah pull his hand down and say,  
"I'll meet you will the person who nearly hit me. She a half Korean and half Japanese. And she is nice person. Don't scold her."  
"Don't worry. The person I want to scold is you." Then Afidah say,  
"You can come in now." Then she walks into the canteen.

After Alan send her the detail of where Yus was school, she straightaway got call Alan and ask him when can she start to join the school. Alan then told her she can start to go when she reach to Singapore. After hearing that she thank Alan and start to pack her bag. Her mother then book a ticket to Singapore. She was happy that her daughter is happy. But she felt something going to be wrong but she did not want her daughter confident to go down so she did not tell. After they arrive at Seoul International Airport, Madam Loh then hug her daughter and say,  
"If you need anything call me straight away and if you want to come home take the airplane back here okay." Then Ayumi say,  
"Mum it not I'm going for the first time. Relax. I'll be fine. If really anything happen I call you straight away. Okay." Her mother nods her head. She then walk with Ayumi to the depart side. After seeing her when in. She then went back home. After few hour flight, Ayumi finally arrive at Singapore, when she walk out of the transit are, she saw her name being write of at one of the paper. She then went to the person who holds paper and say,  
"Hi my name is Ayumi." Then the person says,  
"Hi my name is Chen. I am your driver. Mr. Alan calls me to be your driver for the rest of the day you be here. Has long as you stay here I will be your driver."  
"Nice to meet you Chen." Both of them shook hand and Chen took Ayumi bag and he brings him to the car. He then drives her to her apartment that Alan had rent for her. After Chen brings her to the apartment she let her be and give her his phone number and her new sim card. After Chen left, Ayumi start to look everywhere. She wanted to see what Alan had made for her. After she look around, she bath and cook something herself after she found out that Alan had ask someone to buy food to put in the fridge. After eating she sat in front of the television and watch TV until her phone rang. When she pick up she heard Chen voice.  
"Hi Miss Ayumi, it Chen here!"  
"Can I help you?"  
"I like to tell you that you be going to school in the morning and your school uniform is inside the closet and your book and your time table is on the table so please check."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much"  
"Your welcome. I be meeting you at the lobby tomorrow at 7am and the school start at 8 am."  
"Okay. I meet you at the lobby at 7 am. Thanks bye." Both of them they put down the phone and then Ayumi switch off the TV and when to her bed room. She then start to pack her schoolbook and after that she when straight to bed.

The next day, Ayumi got up and got ready to school, after she got ready she went down and meets Chen. When she got down she saw Chen were waiting for her. She walk to him and with out waiting any longer they walk to the car. Chen unlock the car and he open the door and Ayumi when in. Then he closes the door back. Then he when to the driver sits and drives off. On the way there, they accidentally knock someone. Chen and Ayumi were shock then Chen told Ayumi to sit down and he go out and look what happen. When he got out he saw a lady at the front. He then help the lady. Chen then says,  
"Are you okay?" The lady then says,  
"I'm okay. Sorry."  
"It okays." Then Ayumi got out of the car and look what had happen. She then saw a lady with the same school uniform with her. She then walk to them and say,  
"Are you okay?" The lady then says,  
"I'm okay miss. Thank."  
"No problem. Are you from International Art School?"  
"Yah.. And you are?" Ayumi then introduce herself,  
"Hi I'm Ayumi. I'm a new student there." The lady then introduces herself,  
"I'm Afidah. Nice to meet you!"  
"I hope you can help me out when we in school. I really need a lot of help."  
"No problem. Oh my god sorry but I have to go to school now. I meeting someone and he will be so angry if I'm late."  
"Oh... then we can go together then" Afidah did not want but because she need to meet Yus so she don't have a choice. She then agrees and went into the car with Ayumi. After 5 minutes, they reach the school; Chen left Ayumi with Afidah care. They then walk to the office and let Ayumi register with the clack. After 5 minutes Afidah wait for her, Ayumi came out. Then Afidah then say,  
"What class are you in."? Then Ayumi show her the list. Then Afidah say,  
"You are in class Y2K? That mean you are in my class."  
"Wow. that mean we are classmate." Both of them were very happy that they are in the same class. Then suddenly Afidah say,  
"Let's go to the canteen." Then Afidah grab Ayumi hand and run to the canteen. When they reach the canteen, Afidah told Ayumi to want outside for her until she comes. Ayumi than agree. Afidah then walk in. After 5 minutes, Afidah came back and told her to get ready to see her classmate. When she her when she shout to come in she can come in. Afidah then walk back in and again after 5 minutes, Ayumi heard her calling her to come into the canteen. She then walks in. She saw a lot of boys sitting in the front of the table. Then suddenly she saw Yus then Afidah. When she saw that, she did not know what to think. Afidah then say,  
"Ayumi this is Yus and the rest of the class. Yus... this is Ayumi."safe f

Yus really don't care about the person. But he had to because Afidah really wanted to introduce her to him. Afidah then push Yus hand so that he can introduce himself to her personally. But he look up he saw Ayumi, he then stood up follow by Afidah. Then Ayumi then say,  
"Ayumi..." Yus did not say anything. He just stares at her for a while then suddenly he walks away. Ayumi were shock to see him walking away without saying anything. Afidah then say,  
"I'm sorry, he is like that. The class just walks straight and when you see then staircase that go down you follow and you can see the class. I'll see you in class. Bye." Then Afidah follow Yus out of the canteen. Ayumi did not know what to do then she saw Yuki, Peter and Jackal. They walk to her and Yuki then say,  
"Follow us." They then walk out of the canteen too. Ayumi that follow them. They bring her up to the roof. When they reach there, Jackal say,  
"What are you doing here?" Ayumi then look down. Peter then walk to her and say nicely,  
"Ayumi, what are you doing here. And yes she is his girlfriend." Ayumi tears start to fall out of her eyes. Then Jackal says,  
"Don't cry. There're nothing for you to cry about. You left him and now he is with a new girl and you are crying. Rubbish." Then Peter says,  
"Jackal stops it. Listen Ayumi, go back to Korea and do not come back. Let him be with Afidah. Go back okay." Then all three of them walk back to the class then suddenly Ayumi say,  
"I would not go back, I'll go back but with my husband." Then Ayumi walk down first. They then look at each other. They don't why Ayumi said her husband when Yus and her are not marry. Yuki felt that there is some that going on that they don't know.

Afidah follow Yus all the way to class. Yus sat down. Afidah then sat beside him and say,  
"What wrong with you. You just have to say hi that all. I know I was wrong. She did not knock me but the car. Anyway, you say you only scold me not her remember." Yus then look at Afidah and hold her hand and say,  
"If anything happen in future, please trust me."  
"Huh...what are you talking about. Nothing will happen in future."  
"It just in case okay. And I want you to know I'll always love you and no matter what happen please trust me. Okay."  
"Okay but what are you saying?"  
"Just listen to me. If anything happen in future, please don't leave me." Afidah did not say anything she did not want to protest anymore. She then says,  
"Okay. I promise. Anyway. We were talking about Ayumi and you left without saying hi to her. And I felt bad about it." Yus then look at her and say,  
"I'll try my best to introduce myself to her." Afidah smile and nod her head. Yus then put his hand around her while Afidah doing her work. Yus saw Ayumi walking into the class, he then push her closer to him. Afidah did not mind she got use to his reaction. When Afidah turns she saw Ayumi were standing at the door look at them. She wanted to stand up but Yus did not let. She then looks at him and say softly,  
"What wrong with you? She doesn't know anyone here." Then Yus let her go and both of them stood up and walk to her. When they reach to her, Afidah then say,  
"Sorry about just now. So let me introduce you to Yus." Yus then take his hand out from his pocket and hand it out. Ayumi then shook his hand. Then Ayumi say,  
" Ayumi nice to meet you." Yus just nodded his head then Yuki, Peter and Jackal walk in the classroom. Yus whisper to Afidah,  
"I'll meet you later." He then kiss Afidah's cheek and walk to them. Ayumi felt very angry about Yus kissing Afidah but she just act normal and smile at Afidah. Afidah then say,  
"Welcome to Y2K. Sorry the class is always in a mess." Ayumi the reply,  
"No problem. I'm okay with it." Afidah then ask Ayumi to sit down beside her.

After they sat down at the end of the class, they then saw Yus were walking to them. When Yus reach to them, Peter then say,  
"Something is fishy."  
"And I felt it something to do with your mother." Said Jackal. Yus did not say anything. He know that Ayumi came here might have to be his mother plan.  
"Yus are going to tell Afidah about Ayumi and you?" said Yuki.  
"I don't know? I don't think I want to tell her about it!" said Yus. Then Yuki say,  
"What if Ayumi told her about your history with her?" Then all of them look at Afidah and Ayumi were happily talking. Yus then stood up and say,  
"Let wait and see what happen then."

Chapter 6

After school, Ayumi went back home. She tries to control herself, but when she got home she straight went to bed and cry. For a very long time she had not see Yus but now when she got to see him, she felt that she should not have meet Afidah or Yus. She would not even go home early even if Jeremy let her go. Then her phone rang, she pick up the phone and heard it is Yus mother.  
"Ayumi how your first day? Did you see Yus?" Then Ayumi wipe her tears and say slowly,  
"I did see him but...but...but..." Before she can finish her sentence Ayumi start to cry. Madam Koh then say,  
"Ayumi are you crying? Did he scold you? Huh Ayumi tell me what happen! Did he scold you?"  
"No he did not but he. he ...he already had a girlfriend. And it seems like he love her so much! And…and I nearly bang her on the way to school."  
"What he had a girlfriend? Are you sure Ayumi!"Yes... she is a nice girl and maybe that why he like her."  
"Or maybe he just playing around with her."  
"I hope so.."  
"Ayumi don't cry anymore I ask Alan to investigate. I think, he just fooling around with her and he still love you. Don't cry anymore. Okay"  
"Okay..."  
"For the mean time, try to win his heart again."  
"Okay I try."  
"I'll talk to you again Bye."  
"Bye..." Ayumi then put down her phone. She then took out her photo album and sees her photo with Yus when they were at a friend's party. She was so happy that day, Yus were her life and soul and Ayumi were everything to Yus. But now she is nothing to Yus only hate. She then says to herself,  
"Why did you change your heart so fast? I was about to live with you forever but why did you love another women? Why Yus?" shouted Ayumi.

After Madam Koh put down, she immediately call Alan in. When Alan walk in She say,  
"Did you know that Yus has a girlfriend?" Alan was shock that Yus has a girlfriend.  
"No Madam!"  
"What type of assistant are you not to know that he had a girlfriend?" Alan did not want to say anything but he was glad that Yus has found a person he was happy with then he become cold hearted.  
"I'm sorry Madam. I'll see to it as soon as possible! Madam!"  
"Report to me as soon as possible." Alan then nodded his head and walk out of the room.

After having dinner with Afidah's family, Yus wanted to help to serve but then he receive a message from Ayumi saying that she want to meet him. At first he did not want but then he thought that maybe if he told her off himself maybe she would go so she reply to her to meet him at the four season roof top. Then she wants to Afidah and say,  
"I need to go meet someone. I'll see you later alright!" Afidah did not want to hold him back. She wants Yus to have his own life. She then says,  
"You go and say goodbye to my parent first." Yus then nodded his head and both of them walk to the kitchen and Yus told them he need to meet someone and told them he will come again tomorrow. Then Shahidah say,  
"Mum, dad don't worry he always come one." Afidah beat her hand and she just laugh. Yus did not mind Shahidah jokes. Afidah then walk Yus to his car.  
"Don't forget to call when you reach home." Yus nod his head. He kiss Afidah forehead and told her to take care of herself. Then from behind Shahidah shout at them "We will take care of her for you." Whoever was their start to laugh. Then from behind Shahidah, Aishah slap her back. Afidah then say,  
"Sorry.." He just smile then he got into the car and drove off. Afidah then run to her sister and slap her hand and say,  
"Don't you have anything else to do?"  
"What! I was just saying the fact okay. Anyway I was just joking. I joke with everyone. Ask Kelvin and Jamien?"

Ayumi decide to meet Yus and talk to him out. She then text message him. At first she thought he did not want to meet but after 5 minutes, Yus reply and said to meet him at the Four Season hotel rooftop. She then got up and search for a dress that Yus might like. After choosing, she then bath and get ready then she call the guard to call for her a taxi and she told him she will be down in 5 minutes. After she got ready, she wear a necklace that Yus had give to her. She then went down, when she got down she thank the guard and told the driver to go to the four season hotel After 10 minutes they reach there. She pays the fare and went in. She then ask the counter when is the way to the rooftop, the lady then point her the way. She then follows the way to the roof top. The hotel opens the rooftop for lovers. They thought that it might be good for lovers to spend time there together. When she reaches there, she saw no one. She then searches for Yus. She then saw Yus were sitting down at one of the table while drinking wine. She then walks to him. When she got there she say,  
"Hi..." Yus look up but did not say anything. She did not mind. She then sits down opposite Yus. She then smiles at him and say,  
"How are you?" But Yus did not answer her. She then says,  
"I know that I was wrong but you don't have to do this to me." Then Yus look at her and say,  
"I did not do anything to you. You left without saying anything to me."  
"I did it so I can fulfill my dreams. It is hard for you to understand my dreams" she raise her voice. Yus then say,  
"I understand that why I wanted to tell you to go and fulfill your dreams. But before I did that you left. And you know how hurt that feels. HUH... from that day I never like any girl." Ayumi did not know that he was going to do that. She eyes were full of tears she then say,  
"I...I.. did not know..." Yus then stood up and say,  
"I don't care if you know or not. I agree to come because I want to tell you this, go home and never appear in my life or Afidah life. Go back to Korea." Yus then walk away. Then Ayumi run to him and holds him back and say,  
"Yus I love you. Please don't go. Please don't go." Yus then push her away. But Ayumi did not give up. She run to Yus and holds him again and say,  
"You must be playing with her only. You are not serious with her. You only love me right. Huh... You only playing with her right..." Yus got angry when Ayumi said he only playing with Afidah. He got angry and push Ayumi to the wall and say,  
"I love her just like I love you. No.. more that I love you. I'm not playing around with her. She is my life and my soul. If you hurt her, I kill you UNDERSTAND!" He then push her a side and say,  
"You are the one who I should play around with that time. But I was blind and fell in-love with you." He then walks away. Ayumi start to cry uncontrolled. She did not expect Yus to hate her so much. She then says to herself,  
"I make sure you be mine. Even if it cost my life."

Chapter 7

Ayumi were looking at the photo album when she saw one of a photo that Yus and her took. She thought that maybe is a good picture for her plan. She then took the picture and put it in her wallet. So that she can drop it easily when they meet. She then looks at the watch and saw that she was running late for her meeting with Afidah and her sister. She went down and went straight into the car. After 10 minutes they reach the 711 at the Bugis Junction. Ayumi saw Afidah and her sister outside the 711. She then run to them and say,  
" I am sorry. I did not sleep well yesterday so that why I woke up late." Afidah then say,  
"It okay we just arrives. Oh.. anyway meet my sister Shahidah." Shahidah then shook her hand. When Shahidah were shaking her hand she felt something is wrong with Ayumi but she did not tell Afidah anything, she don't want to suspect wrong thing about Ayumi. After they introduce, three of them went shopping. Shahidah did not follow into the shop. She don't want to disturb them shopping. She follow allow because her sister told her that she don't want to go shopping alone with Ayumi. After they got hungry. They went to the KFC to have their lunch. After they find a place to sit down. Ayumi sit oppose to Afidah while Shahidah sit beside Afidah. Then Ayumi say,  
"We should do this more often." Then Shahidah whisper to her Afidah,  
"Yah shopping for human heart." Ayumi then say,  
"I beg your pardon!"  
"Nothing... Anyway what do you want to eat?" Said Afidah  
"Um... I think I have the Bonito Pocket. What will you have?" Shahidah say,  
"I have a zinger meal. Afidah you?"  
"I think I have the Bonito Pocket too.," said Afidah. Ayumi stood up and say,  
"Perfect... you guys wait here I go and buy." Afidah and Shahidah did not say anything. Ayumi then walk to the counter, while she was walking there. Ayumi purposely drop the picture on the floor. Then she went to the counter.

After Ayumi walk to the counter, Shahidah notice that Ayumi drop something. She then stood up and takes the thing. When she took it and turn around she saw Ayumi and Yus were in the picture. Afidah saw that her sister took something on the floor. She then walk to her and ask her what was that. At first Shahidah did not want to show but Afidah already saw it so she cannot cover for Yus. Afidah then took the picture and was shock to see Ayumi and Yus together, Afidah look at Shahidah while Shahidah look at her back. Then Ayumi came back and both Afidah and Shahidah did not know what to say. Then Ayumi saw the picture and pretend to be shock to see the picture. Ayumi then put the tray of food on the table. She then holds Afidah hand and say,  
"I'm so sorry.. I did not want to tell you. I'm scary that you will break up with Yus if I tell you that Yus and..." Before Ayumi can continue Afidah say,  
"It okays. Let eat..." Then Afidah sit down and Ayumi sat down oppose Afidah. Shahidah did not know what to say she then excuse herself t go to the washroom. After they had done their shopping Yus and Chen agree to meet Afidah and Ayumi at the car park.

Once at the car park, Yus and Chen were waiting for them. They reach at the car park and say goodbye at each other. After Ayumi left, Shahidah then look at Afidah and Yus. Afidah were still as normal as say,  
"Do you want me to send you some where first?" Shahidah did not answer. Yus look at Afidah and Afidah look at her sister. She tap at her arm and say,  
"Do you want him to send you anywhere or not?"  
"Oh... don't need...it okay. It okay I be meeting someone later. You guys can go first." Shahidah walk back into the mall. She say to herself,  
"I think that Ayumi is up to something. I'm going to kill him if Afidah cry. And that Ayumi too. Acting decent." She then took out her phone and call Jackal. After a minute, Jackal pick up she then say,  
"Hello is this Jackal?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Shahidah... I need to ask you. Is Ayumi, Yus ex-girlfriend?" she then heard Jackal say shit from behind the phone. He then says,  
"Yah they were. But are not anymore since something happen to them. Did something happen?" "Yah, Ayumi accidentally drop her picture with Yus. And I pick it up then Afidah saw it too."  
"Did Ayumi say anything?"  
"She say she did not want to tell her because she did not want to see them broke off."  
"Oh... and did she say anything else?"  
"No... Afidah did not want to listen to anything she say. She acts like nothing happen."  
"That Ayumi. She dare to it... Thank for tell me. I'll see she don't do anything stupid." "I don't know what going on but you don't have to do anything stupid to Ayumi. Just make sure that she don't do anything to hurt Afidah if something happen to her I'll make sure she regret is even born." After she say that she straightaway put down the phone. She knows something would happen to her sister soon.

After Shahidah left, Afidah and Yus went to the school park. After they got to the park. Yus got a phone call from Jackal. Afidah then told him she walks to the tree first. Yus then let her go. He then pick up the phone and heard Jackal say,  
"Yus... did Afidah tell you anything?" Yus then look at Afidah and say,  
"No...Why?" Ayumi... she drop a photo of both of you and Afidah and Shahidah saw the photo. And what Shahidah say that Afidah reacted like normal like nothing bother her." "Did Ayumi say anything else?"  
"She told them that she don't want to tell Afidah because she don't want both of you to break." "And Afidah... did she say anything?" "It seem that she don't want to heard anything and pretend nothing happen." "Does Shahidah tell you anything else?" "She told me to look at Ayumi and make sure she don't hurt Afidah and do anything happen to her."  
"Thanks.. I call you after I'll talk to Afidah."  
"Take care of her okay. Bye." Yus then put down the phone. He then walks to Afidah where Afidah were sitting under a tree. He then sit beside her. He look at Afidah and saw that she react like really noting had happen. He felt bad that Afidah know it did not want to tell him. He felt like she hurting inside but did not want to tell him. He then say,  
"Did something happen just now?" Afidah then look at him and say,  
"No. nothing happen. Why did someone tell you anything?" Yus then knee down in front of her and say,  
"Did Ayumi told you something about..." Before he can continue Afidah then say,  
"Both of you being exs" Yus then look down. He should have drag Ayumi to the airport when he had seen her. Then Afidah say,  
"It okay. Both of you are just ex. It not like you are going back to her. And she did not do it purposely. She accidentally drop it. Let the past be the past." Yus the look up and say,  
"You not angry?" Afidah then shook her head. Then Yus hug her tightly and say,  
"Sorry...sorry I did not tell you. I scare that if I told you, you will want to break off with me."  
"Just because both of you were ex. Don't be silly, Anyway I love you and trust you."

They sat beside each other and Yus say,  
"I met Ayumi at a party. I don't know why I suddenly fell in love with her. I think that time she was the prettiest girl. Her parents is both an artist. After that day I have never love anyone more then her. Then one day she told me someone had offer her a place at Paris. And she wants to go. I did not let her."  
"Why? There must be a reason that you don't want her to follow her dreams."  
"I don't want to be far from her. Just like now." Yus then look at her eyes and continue,  
"After the fight, I did not see her for a week. Trying to get the whole idea of her go away but in the end, I finally thought I let her catch her dreams. So the next day I went to her house but went I got there I found out that they have move to Paris and their flight were in the afternoon, even thought I was angry I still want her to go there without feeling sorry. So I ran to the airport but when I got there it was to late. She did not even wait for me to say goodbye." Afidah then touch his hand tightly. He continue,  
"After that day my life were like hell. I cannot sleep nor eat. Yuki call my family. My dad and my younger sister Sera came to cheer me up. After meeting me, they got into an accident and died on the spot." Yus eyes were full of tears. Every time he though of their dead, he could not control his tears. Afidah then say,  
"I'm sorry. I did not know. Sorry." Afidah then wipe his tears away, and hug him and continue,  
"I love you and I will not go away from you like I'm promise." He then say,  
"I'm sorry I did not tell you that Ayumi and I were ONCE together."  
"It okay. The matter now that both of us are happy and Ayumi just want to be our friends that all." Yus just nodded his head but in his heart he know that Ayumi will not give up. He just has to be careful with her and he know that her mother is supporting her and he know his mother act. Once she strike she would not stop until she get what she want, in this case she want him to marry Ayumi.

After Ayumi got back from meeting with Afidah and Shahidah. She received a call from Madam Koh. She then says,  
"Auntie how are you?"  
"I'm fine but how are you? You sound happy! Did Yus get back together again with you?"  
"No. but soon. Soon I will become you daughter in-law!" "That good to hear. I'll call you to hear the good news okay." "Okay auntie... I'll talk to you soon. Bye." Both of them then put down the phone. Ayumi then went to bed early so that he can see Yus in the morning.

The next morning Yus took Afidah to school like he always do. When they reach to school they saw Ayumi car went into the school. After Yus park his car, both of them got down and walk into the school. When then wanted to go in they saw Ayumi just got out of the car. Afidah then call Ayumi from behind. When Ayumi turn she got shock to see the Yus and Afidah were holding hand. She thought that Afidah might break off with Yus but what happen, her plan did not work or did Afidah had not told him that she already know about both of them. She then pretends to smile and greet Afidah. Then Afidah say,  
"Hi.. I need to talk to you for a while."  
"Yah okay.. But not here."  
"Okay." Then Yus say,  
"I meet you both in class okay." He then kiss Afidah head and went off. Afidah then walk to the back of the school with Ayumi. When Yus got into class. Jackal says,  
"Where is Afidah?" Yus then sat down and say,  
"She is with Ayumi!" They just nod his head.  
After they reach at the back school and sat down at the branch. Ayumi then say,  
"What do you want to talk about?" Afidah then look at Ayumi and say,  
"Yus told me about both of you! And I don't mind you being a friend to Yus and I don't mind you talking to him. And I don't blame anyone about it because it not my problem."  
"He told you everything." Ayumi then look down and continue,  
"And you think that I'm wrong?" "I don't care who is right or wrong. I don't even want to blame anyone. It between the both of you, so I don't want to know what happen. I only know one thing, I love Yus and I still want to be friend with you. And I hope we can still be friend after this." Afidah then look at her hoping Ayumi still wants to be her friend. Ayumi then look at Afidah and say,  
"I'll still be your friend. So don't worry." Afidah were relieved to heard that from Ayumi. Afidah then pull Ayumi hand and say,  
"Let's go back to class?" Ayumi then nodded her head and both of them then walk into the school together. After school Yus and Afidah got they wait for Ayumi outside the principal office. When the got into the car, Yus want to drive off but suddenly he heard some one saying ouch a lot of time. Both of them turn around, then suddenly a head pop up. For a while they thought it was a ghost head, but after Yus look properly it was his sister Jaera. She then say,  
"Yus why did you have a hard mat inside your cars? You should ask Alan to buy you a soft one." Yus and Afidah were shock to she a woman inside the car especially his sister. Then Yus say,  
"What are you doing here?" Then Jaera say,  
"Why can't I see my own brother?" Then she saw Afidah were sitting beside him and say,  
"Is this your girlfriend? Hi my name..." Before she can continue Yus then say,  
"Sister I'm asking you want is doing here?" Jaera then look at Yus and say,  
"After I got marry, I don't have the time to see you or to know how are you." She then looks at Yus sadly. Then Afidah say,  
"Yus... don't treat her like that." Yus then look at Afidah and look back at his sister and say,  
"Sorry... this is Afidah my girlfriend, Afidah this is my sister Jaera." They then shook their hands. Then Jaera say,  
"Thanks for taking care of him for me." Then she whisper to Yus and say,  
"Good choice." Yus only smile. They Yus say,  
"Sis where you want to go, I drop you first before I go to her house."  
"I'll follow you then." Yus then say,  
"But I'm going to her house to help out not for fun."  
"Never mind.. Anyway it is a good way to bond with you and Afidah. Right." While she look at Afidah. Afidah just smile. Then she says,  
"Yus...we bring her to. I have no problem anyway we need a lot of people as possible. My family doesn't mind." Yus did not say anything. He then says,  
"Okay since you say that then okay.'' Then Jaera shout hooray loudly and say thank to Afidah for inviting her along.  
Once they reach to the coffee shop. Afidah then introduce Jaera to her family. Jeara felt happy that there were a lot of people welcoming her. She felt want. Afidah then told her that her family runs a small restaurant but a lot of people eat or even rent the place out for dine with the family or friends. Jeara was impress with them. Jeara then offer to help them to take order at first Afidah did not want because she felt like she invited her to come just to ask her to help them but after that Jeara told Afidah that she really want to help and Afidah just let her be. Afidah then told Aishah to teach Jeara and Aishah start to teach her slowly. Then Shahidah went to Afidah and ask her to go out with her for a while. They then walk out of the coffee shop and talk at the opposite block. Afidah then say,  
"What wrong?" Shahidah then say,  
"About that Ayumi girl."  
"Oh... that.." "Afidah I don't know what they told you but just be careful. I don't trust her at all."  
"I trust her... and I know she would not do anything to hurt me."  
"I don't care if you trust her or not but still she would not let you see her hurting you but she would use him to hurt you instead. So be aware. Don't let be say I told you so." Shahidah then walk back to the coffee shop.

Charter 8

The next day, when Afidah woke up, she felt pain at her heart. She then try to relax herself. At was gone after she relax herself but when she wanted to get up again the pain became more painful. She try to relax herself but she can't breath. She try to breathe but she felt something block her lung. After she try to take a deep breath a few time she felt the pain becoming less and less. After the pain were gone she say at her bed and try to calm herself off. She the think to herself why suddenly she felt like that. Then she stood up and walks out of her room.

Alan walk into the office and walk to Madam Koh table and say,  
"Ma'am, this is the file about Yus new girlfriend. It seem like he is serious about her." While giving the file to her. She then flips the file and read. After reading it for awhile she then say,  
"He fall in love with a girl who father own a small coffee shop. How nice. Alan cancelled all my plan of this month I am going to Singapore."  
"Yes Ma'am. And Young Mistress is with Young Mister in Singapore right now. " When she heard that she was shock. Then say,  
"What is she doing there with Yus?"  
"It seem that she had divorce with Young Mr. Dickson."  
"WHAT! Alan give a card to the Dickson family to say we are sorry."  
'Yes Ma'am. When do you want to go to Singapore?"  
"As soon as possible." Alan nods his head and walk out of the office.  
Then Madam Koh say to herself "Jeara what are you planning now!" While looking outside the window.

Afidah did not told Yus that she was going to the doctor. She did not want to make him worry. After she arrive in the doctor room, she told the doctor what happen and the doctor told her that she had to do a medical check up so that they can know what happen. And she agrees. She doesn't mind as long as she knows what happen to her until she have hard time breathing. After few hour of check up the nurse ask her to dress up and wait for the doctor at the waiting area. While waiting she receive a miss call from Yus. She then call him because he had miss call her about 20 time and if she don't call him back Yus will think that something is wrong with her. After few second Yus pick up the phone and he then say,  
"Where are you? Why you did not pick up the phone? Did something happen to you?" Afidah then reply him while she wanted to laugh,  
"I'm at a friend house and that person had a baby in the house so I did not want to disturb the baby so I put silent mode. Don't get so worry. I'll call you back after I get out of the house okay. Don't get so worry okay. Bye" She then put down the phone. After a few minutes a doctor came and introduce herself and say,  
"I need you to calm down when I told you this." She then holds Afidah hand and say,  
"You have heart problem. And it is the last stage. The only thing we can do is to have you to have heart transplant." After Afidah heard she had heart problem. She could not say anything or even imagine if Yus were to follow her here and heard that she had heart problem. She then calm herself down then the doctor continue,  
"The heart transplant will be operated if we have a donor and right now we don't have but we will try to find one for you as soon as possible." Afidah just nodded her head and slowly smile at the doctor. Then the doctor says,  
"Do you want me to call anyone so that they can take you home?" Afidah then look up at the doctor and say,  
"No...and I need you to do me a big favor." The doctor then sit next to her and Afidah continue,  
"I need you not to tell anyone anything about this. I will tell myself when I am ready. I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. Promise me!" The doctor then had not choice but to promise not to tell anyone since she had told her not to. Then doctor say,  
"But before you leave I need you to take some pill so that if there is an attack the pain will be less painful." Afidah then follow her to her office and she give the prescription to her so that she can take it for the pain.  
After she see then doctor she went straight home and stay in her room. She want to calm herself down so that no one know something happen to her especially Yus.

The next day, Yus came to pick her up and when she got down Yus walk to her and hug her. She know why he suddenly hug her even they see each other every day. She had got use to his character. Then Yus say,  
"Is every thing okay?" while he look at Afidah worry if something happen to her and he did not know. Afidah then say,  
"Every thing is okay. I'm sorry I did not call you. When I reach home I felt very tired and straight went to sleep. And forget to call you. Sorry.." Yus then hug her again and say,  
"No, I am sorry. I should not make you call me. I should not worry so much. I'm sorry." Afidah then say,  
"It okays. You want me to be safe. It okays." They then went into the car and Yus start to drive to school. When they reach to class, then saw the class was crowded at the board. They then joint. And then Peter say,  
"The school is having a holiday at Jeju Island. So do you guys want to go?" Afidah then look at Yus and Yus look at Afidah. Then Yus say,  
"Do you wish to go?" Afidah then say,  
"If it is expensive I'm not going." then Peter say,  
"Don't worry about the fees. Someone sponsor to pay all the fee of all of us so that we don't need to pay anything. We Just have to bring ourselves and some money that all. and anyway that person already bought the ticket and stuff. So don't worry. Okay!" Afidah just smile at Peter.

After the whole day at Afidah house, when back home with Jaera. After they got back, they sat the at the hall. Then Yus say,  
"Noona.." Then Jaera look at Yus, she was shock to heard Yus calling her noona after a very long time. How she miss him calling her that. She then say,  
"Why today you start to call me noona? What so special today?" Yus then look her and say,  
"I don't know.. I kind of miss calling you noona. After getting to know Afidah and her family I was reborn to another family. I miss you, I miss Sera, I miss dad and mum. After dad pass away mum became cold, like he lost her life but still moving."  
"Yus whatever mum do now is for your own good but sometime she gone too far but no one had wake her up. But one day she will realize that she did wrong thing with out realizing it. So In hope you don't hate her to much."  
"Huh... noona why you suddenly come here with out telling me or mum?"  
"I have divorce Dickson and I did not tell anyone."  
"Why?" "I hate him and never one I have love him and I can't live with a man with no heart."  
"Did some thing bad happen to you when you were with him?"  
"Something happen but I don't want to talk about it okay." Yus nod his head. Then Jaera say,  
"Why you love her so much?" Yus then look down and say,  
"I don't know. Maybe it is meant to be. When she save me and look into her eyes she was like an angel and I felt like I want to hold her forever. And every night I sat inside the hospital sitting beside her and looking at her falling into a deep sleep. I wish I want to follow her into that sleep with her." Then Yus look at her sister and say,  
"She is unique and when I am with her I felt like the world is mine. You think I'm crazy but when the first time I saw her my heart beat like a train which could not stop and when I look into her eyes I can see the real me. I must be so crazy that I can not sleep at night if I did not see her." Then Jeara sit beside Yus and pat his back then Yus lend at Jeara shoulder and say,  
"If...dad and Sera did not dead in the accident maybe...maybe we...we..." Before he can finish what he can say he start to cry. Then Jeara hug Yus and say,  
"Yah maybe...maybe... but you know what I think right now, dad and sis is watching us right now from above. Sometime I think to that maybe if they did not die mum will be the some old mum we once knew. Maybe... But you know what if it did not happen you might not have meet Afidah and fall for her." Yus just nod his head then Jaera say again,  
"Anyway I think we should not this more often for bonding purposes." both of them then laugh. They have missed the time they spent together. Maybe if they did not die Yus would not find Afidah and maybe right now if they are still alive they are the one who try to make him change. But right now he just happy that god had give him back what he had lost both family and love.

Chapter 9

After they reach at Seoul International Airport, they were accompanying by a Korean tour guide. Ayumi pull Afidah away from Yus and the gang. Afidah look behind and see Yus were smiling at her so that she know that he let her be with Ayumi since both of them are the only girl in the class. Anyway he had a lot of time to be with. Once they sat foot outside the airport Afidah suddenly felt very cool. She then start to shiver. After Yus and the gang step out of the airport they felt they have gone for a million years and now they had return. Yus then look at Afidah and saw that she was shivering, he then walk to her and he then took out his jacket and cover Afidah. Afidah turn around and saw Yus were coving her with his jacket. Then Yus then push her near him and whisper to her,  
"Welcome to my country." Afidah just smile and look at the beautiful sky. Then suddenly Ayumi pull Afidah away from him. Yus stood there and saw Afidah looking back at him and silently and say sorry. Yus just smile. But deep inside he know that Ayumi is trying to get in between them. Then Jackal from behind say,  
"Better be careful she trying her best so that both of you can break off because of her." Then Jackal walk away from them. Then Yuki tap his shoulder and ask him what happen but he did not say anything, they then walk to the class which is boarding the bas to Jeju.

When Afidah got into the bas Ayumi quickly sat beside her and say,  
"We will have a lot of fun together." Afidah just smile. She did not want to say anything that can hurt Ayumi. Then went Yus pass by them Ayumi then tug her hand with Afidah's hand. Yus then look at Afidah, he knows that she want to sit beside him but Ayumi would not let her. He then continues to walk to the back of the bas. Afidah then turn to look at him walking to his sit. Then Afidah turn to look at Ayumi who were explaining to her about the airport. A long the way Ayumi try not to fall asleep so that Afidah would not go to Yus. But Ayumi felt very sleeping after a long flight from Singapore to Korea. She then fell asleep. When Afidah turn to look at Ayumi, she saw that Ayumi had fell asleep. She then took the blanket that were slipping down and cover Ayumi again. After that she turn and saw Yus were look out of the window daydreaming. Afidah then decided to walk to him quietly so that Ayumi will not wake up. She then stand up and quietly walk to Yus. When she reach the back, Jackal saw Afidah were standing in-front of them. He then looks beside him and saw that Peter were sleeping beside Yus. Jackal then wake Peter up and when Peter woke up he saw Afidah. He then move and sit beside Yuki followed by Jackal. Afidah then sit quietly next to Yus.  
Yus felt that something next to him were moving, he then decided to turn around and saw Afidah next to him. He then looks in-front and saw that Ayumi were sleeping. He then says,  
"I thought you going to sit beside her the whole trip." Afidah then look at him and say,  
"She just did not let me go. Sorry." Yus then put his hand around Afidah and push her to him and say,  
"But anyway you did came. And that that." Afidah then lend against his chest and look out of the window. And along the way both of them fall asleep.

Ayumi felt that Afidah was not there. She then open her eyes and saw that Afidah were really not there. She then stood up and saw that Afidah were sleeping behind with Yus. She thought maybe Afidah would sit beside her until they reach Jeju Hotel but she was wrong how much she try her best to keep in between them they still manage to be together. She then clinch her fist and say to herself, "Enjoy... enjoy all you want.. My turn would be next." She then sit down back and cool herself out. When they reach the Daekuk Isleinn Hotel, Yuki woke Yus and Afidah up. When they woke up the saw beautiful sight. Yus then look at her say,  
"I take you see the place later. Only the two of us." Afidah then smile and say,  
"Okay. just the two of us." They then got down. Ayumi then walk beside Afidah. After they check into their room and arrange their stuff. Yus and Afidah plan to meet at the lobby to eat dinner together. Afidah bath and wear nicely and meet Yus up at the lobby. When he saw Yus were sitting down near the counter she walk to him and tap his shoulder and say,  
"Sorry I'm late." Yus then stood up he the hold Afidah's hand and both of them went into the restaurant in the hotel. When they went in they saw almost of the class were already inside and they were happily eating. Afidah and Yus then sat at the far end of the restaurant. Afidah then look around, she did call Ayumi room but she did not pick up. She scared if anything happen to her. Then Yus say,  
"What wrong?" Afidah then look at him and say,  
"Just now I call Ayumi to ask her is she going to eat her dinner but she did not pick up. I scared is something happen to her."  
"Maybe she is sleeping."  
"Hope so." After they order the food and the food arrive they start to eat. While eating Afidah still worry about Ayumi. Yus look at Afidah and saw Afidah worry face. He then stand up and told Afidah that he need to go to the washroom. He then walk off, when he cannot see Afidah he walk to Yuki and pull Yuki aside and say,  
"What happen?" Yus then say,  
"I need you to help me check where is Ayumi!' when Yuki heard that, he was shock to heard that from Yus. He thought that he did not like Ayumi anymore but why suddenly he ask him to check where is she. Then Yus say,  
"Don't think anything stupid. Afidah were worry about her.''  
"Oh... I found out and I'll call you. Okay." Yuki then walk away and Yus then walk back to Afidah.

Once Madam Koh arrive at Yus house, she saw Jeara were sitting outside the house. She then walk to her and say,  
"What are you doing here Jeara?" when she heard that she turn around and say,  
"Mum... what are you doing here?"  
"It you who should answer the question."  
"Living with my brother then my mother."  
"Jeara!"  
"What... I did not do anything wrong!"  
"Divorcing a rich guy which can give you a future is doing nothing wrong embarrassing me is nothing wrong. Jeara when can you open your eyes and see that all I did for you is for your own good." When Jeara heard that she stood up and say,  
"Own good... own good when! you don't know what kind of man he is. You don't even want to know weather I'm okay with the husband who might nearly kill me in bed. You did not even call to say hi. What kind of a mother are you anyway." Jeara then turn around and walk away. Then her mother say,  
"Okay from now on I will not do anything for you but I let you know this if you try to do anything stupid so that Yus and Ayumi did not get marry, I will not claim you as my daughter." When Jeara heard that she is planning to get Yus and Ayumi to get marry she was shock. She did not even know that Ayumi were here. Then her Madam Koh then walk to her and say,  
"Nothing is going to make Yus and Ayumi break up nothing." She then walk inside the house. Jeara stood there don't know what to say or do. But one thing she should do is to let Yus know about her mother plan. She can't let her brother suffer like her.

When Madam Koh went in, Alan was waiting for her. When he saw her he say,  
"Ma'am, young master is in Jeju Island. The school held a holiday there. every one went there including Ayumi Ma'am."  
Madam Koh was happy that Ayumi follow along to Korea. She then walk into her room. Alan then stand there until she went in. After she got in, Jeara call him silence, He then walk to her and say,  
"Can I help you Young Mistress?" Jeara then pull him out to the garden and say,  
"Alan is mum really going to..." Before she finish he then say,  
"Yes.. she is going to marry Yus with Ayumi." Jeara then sit down at the sofa. Then she say,  
''Alan you think maybe..."  
"No... your mother had made the arrangement and also she had the information about the girl. You need to do something else."  
"Huh...Alan how did you know what I am thinking about?"  
"Young mistress I took care of you and Young Master and now you have grown up of course I know. I watch you grow." Jeara just smile at Alan. Even he did not had any children he still look like a very good father. To Jeara after her dad pass away she had treated Alan as her father. And he had been taking care of her secretly after she got marry to Dickson. He even help her divorce Dickson secretly.

After they had lunch, Yus bring Afidah to his favorite place in Jeju Island. Even Ayumi did not know what it is. He wanted to show Ayumi but fate did not let him. When they arrive at an village. Yus ask Afidah to close her eyes. At first Afidah did not want but after he ask her to she then close her eyes. Yus then slowly walk with her to his secret place. After they got there, Yus stand in-front of Afidah and open ask her to open her eyes slowly. When she open she saw Yus. Then Yus step aside and let Afidah see. When she saw she could not believe her eyes. She saw beach below and she's standing at a hill a very beautiful hill that she never see before. She then wanted to look at Yus but before she can look at him, Yus put a heart shape necklace onto her. She then turn to look at him, Yus took out the necklace that he had already put on. He then take the heart shape necklace and clip it together with ring pendant and say,  
"The ring is me and the heart is you. I will always protect you no matter what. I promise." Afidah then hug him and say,  
"I will always wear it. Promise." Yus did not say anything he just happy that he had give something that his father had given to him before he died. His father told him to give to the person he love the most. The person who he want to live for the rest of his live with, to the person who he know he can go back to. His father told him love will come back itself and had to be patient will it and never give up loving even it is the end of the world. After he had meet Afidah he know what his father mean. He wish that his father can see the person he love right now. The person who he love the most.

After they got back to the hotel they straight went back to their room. After sending Afidah back to her room, Yus went to the bar to meet up with Jackal and the rest. He had not spend time with them the whole day and he felt bad. When he got there he went to the VIP table and saw Yuki and the rest were happily talking and drinking. He then tap Peter shoulder and say,  
"Drinking without me!" Peter then look up and saw Yus and say,  
"Yah...we are. We don't want you to get drunk." Yus just smile, he know that Peter was only joking. Yus then sit beside Jackal and he then order a beer of himself. When the drink come he drink the beer. The Jackal the say,  
"Why are you so happy?" After drinking the beer Yus look at him and say,  
"I think I am the luckiest person in the world." The three of them laugh and Peter say,  
"Did you and Afidah did..." Yus know what he was talking about then he quickly say,  
"No we did not do anything like that but I felt happy to now that I have done something that my father had told me to." Peter and they rest were happy to see him like that. He know that one day a girl will steal his heart and make him the happiest man in the world. They just pray that both of them will not have problem after that.

Chapter 10

The next day Yus receive a call from Jeara.  
"Hello Noona."  
"Yus... did Ayumi did anything to you or Afidah?"  
"No. why?"  
"Yus...mum is planning to get you marry with Ayumi."  
"Hmm… like I guess."  
'' You did not tell me that Ayumi is here?"  
"I forgot... Did mum know that I am Afidah are together?"  
"Yap. she know. She even told me not to destroy her plan about getting you and Ayumi marry."  
"Mum. How can she do this to me."  
"Hi she did the same thing to me too."  
"Noona...did mum went to..." Before he can continue Jeara say,  
"No not yet. I call you if she went there. Okay. I'll call you if anything happen. Bye." Then both of them put down the phone. Yus then look at Afidah picture which he out beside the bed. He then take the picture up and say,  
"I will protect you just like I promise." He then take the picture and kiss the photo.

Afidah call Yus that she had met Mira at the lobby and she want to sent time with her for a day and he said okay and told Afidah he will meet her at his room before they went for dinner at the restaurant. After calling Yus, she get ready and went down to the lobby to meet Mira but before she meet Mira, she went to Ayumi room to check how she is. When she knock the door Ayumi open the door. She then say,  
"Ayumi I am meeting with Mira do you want to joint us?" Ayumi then say ,  
" Where are you going?"  
"To the city and we will be returning at about dinner time then we eat dinner with Yus." When Ayumi heard that she was happy at least she can work out a plan. She then say sadly,  
"Sorry I think I can't I am too tired."  
"Okay then take a rest okay. See you at dinner." Then Afidah walk away. Ayumi then close the door. Afidah then meet Mira at the lobby, when they see each other they went out of the hotel. Not long they saw Yuki were going into his car. They then continue when then reach the bas station, Yuki pull over at them. Yuki then wine down the window and say,  
"Where are you guys going?" Afidah then say,  
"We are going to city."  
"Oh... did you want me to send you there. The bus might be late." Afidah then look at Mira and Mira look back at her, Afidah then say,  
"If we follow we can go shopping early and you can buy a lot of stuff. How about that!" After 1 minute, Mira agree. They then went into Yuki's car.

Ayumi were inside her room think of way to make Yus and Afidah break up. Then suddenly her phone rang she then pick up and heard Madam Koh voice. She then say,  
"Auntie... how are you?"  
"Fine...Ayumi has both of you manage to be together?"  
"Not yet but soon. I will try my best... Auntie!"  
"Good if you need anything call me and right now I am in Singapore."  
"Oh... I will be back by tomorrow night. Then I see you in Singapore then!"  
"Yes... we will meet then I call you when I have time alright Ayumi!"  
"Yes Auntie." Both of them then put down the phone. Ayumi then look inside her wallet and saw her picture with Yus. She then say to herself, "Don't worry I will be in your hand soon." She then kiss the photo. She stood up and walk to the window and saw Yus and the rest were sitting at the coffee table. She then stare at Yus. Then suddenly she saw a girl fell down and hit a guy. After she stare at them for a while she had an idea. A dirty idea. She then walk to her wardrobe and took out one of the sexiest dress and went to the wash room and bath. After she bath she make herself more pretty then ever and went down.

Yus, Jackal and Peter were drinking coffee at the coffee table when they saw Ayumi were walking their way. Peter ask Yus to look behind and when he turn he saw Ayumi were walking to them. When she were nearly walk to their place she then suddenly sat down at a table near them. She then ignores them she did not even want to smile at them. They did not even want to care. Then suddenly they heard Ayumi were shouting "hi" at someone when they turn they saw Ayumi were hugging a guy were only wearing a trunk. They thought that it was nothing but then when they sat down the guy were rubbing her tight and she let him touch her. The guy keep touching her but she did not even say a word. But in look of Ayumi face they know that Ayumi were not comfortable. Yus felt very angry at Ayumi because she acted so stupid and actually let a guy to touch her and she did not even say a thing about it. After a long time Peter saw that Ayumi felt very uncomfortable. He want to stand up but then Jackal pull his hand and he saw Yus were already stand up and walk to them then Yus push the guy and punch his face and then he pull Ayumi hand and slap her face he then pull Ayumi away from there. Ayumi know that he would save her from the guy that why she did not say anything. Her plan work perfectly just like she had planned. Yus drag her inside the hotel and straight when to his room when they were there Yus slap her again for the second time. Then he push her against the wall and say,  
"Have you gone crazy?" Ayumi then say angrily to him,  
"Why you care go and take care of your girlfriend then why you still pull me away from him?" Yus the push her against the wall and say,  
"Don't make me laugh Ayumi. Do you still think that I pull you away from him because I still love you.. Dream on it is because I love her that why I doing this. You are her friend so I am doing this on her behalf." Yus then let her go and turn wanted to go out but then Ayumi pull his hand and say,  
"When he was doing that to me did you not felt jealous to me not even a bit." Yus turn around and say,  
"If Afidah did that I will kill the guy in front of her. But for you not even a bit. I have started to hate people like you after you left remember." Yus then walk away. Ayumi felt very angry she then pull Yus to the bed and went on top of him and wanted to kiss him. Yus then try to push her away but she did not let him go. He then push her to the side and then lock her hand and went on top of her. He then say angrily,  
"You are crazy do you know that. Ayumi"  
"Crazy because of you. BECAUSE OF YOU I AM LIKE THIS." she shouted. Yus did not know what to say. He then breath out and say slowly,  
"I love Afidah and only her is in my heart right now. Please don't disturb us. Go back to Paris or Japan with your parents." Yus then wanted to stand up then suddenly Ayumi heard laughing from outside and she tear her shirt and pull Yus back to her and force him to lock her hand again. Yus did not know what she saw doing. He then try to break free from Ayumi but Ayumi is not letting her go. Then suddenly they heard someone open the door, Yus then try very hard to break himself then when the door open they saw Afidah and Mira when the door open. Both of them froze.

Chapter 11

Yuki offer Afidah and Mira a ride back to the hotel after they had done their shopping and they had plan to meet at about 5 at the same stop where he had drop them. After shopping, both of them wait at the same spot where Yuki had stop them. When they arrive they saw Yuki at the coffee shop near the place. They then walk to him. When they were there Afidah say,  
"Sorry we are late." Yuki look up and saw Mira and Afidah had their shopping done. Then Yuki say,  
"You want to go now!" Both of them look at each other and Mira say,  
"If you want to finish your drink go ahead we can wait." Yuki then stood up and say,  
"I already had 3 coffee so I don't think I need to drink anymore." They then walk to the car. They got in and Yuki drive off back to the hotel. When they got back, Yuki drop Mira and Afidah at the front and drive to the car park. While Afidah and Mira when to Yus's room to see him. At first Mira did not want but Afidah ask her to just follow her and after that she can go back to her room and Mira agree. When they took the lift up to the 28 floor they saw their friend who want to take the lift but the lift man just close the door and did not see them. Afidah and Mira just look at the door man and did not want to say anything. When they reach at the 28 floor, they went out and when the door close from behind them both of them laugh. Because the doorman fart inside the lift and even he could not stand the smell. They then walk to Yus room. Yus had give her his room card so that if she need anything in his room she had the card to open the door. While walking Mira still making fun of the doorman. When then reach the door, Afidah put the card into the slot and pull it out then she open the door. When she opens the door and look up she saw Yus were on top of Ayumi. Afidah froze. When Mira saw Afidah froze she look in and saw Yus were on top of Ayumi. She too froze.

When Ayumi saw that Afidah had froze, she then push Yus away and innocently ran to Afidah and hug her. She then say,  
"Afidah help me... He push me down and wanted to rape me... help me!" She then start to cry. Afidah did not know what happen. She then took out the jacket that she was wearing, the jacket that Yus had given her. And place it around Ayumi and say,  
"Mira can you please take her to her room. I'll meet you later." Mira then take Ayumi and walk with her to her room. After they left, Yus went to her and wanted to talk to her but went he got near her, Afidah suddenly slap him at his cheek. She then say,  
"I did not expect this. If you are angry at her, you may but not too extreme until you have to rape her. Stay away from me!" Afidah then run out of the room. While she run out she clash with Peter. She did not look at them she say sorry and keep running. Yuki and the rest went into Yus room and saw Yus were throwing everything down. They then went in and stop Yus but Yus did not listen. He keep throwing things down. Then Yuki pull Peter and Jackal out. Peter want to stop him but Yuki say,  
"Let him be." Jackal then walks away. He wanted to see Mira and ask her what happen while Peter and Yuki take care off Yus. Jackal when to Afidah room when he reach there he saw Mira were walking put of the room. Jackal then pull Mira and say,  
"What happen?" Mira then reply,  
"We went to Yus room and went she open the door she saw he were on top of Ayumi. Afidah then froze. Then Ayumi ran to her and told her that Yus wanted to rape her. Her shirt were torn all over."  
"Okay.. how is Afidah?"  
"She is still crying. Now what?"  
"I don't know. How's Ayumi?"  
"She told me that I can go after she change."  
"Oh... okay thank. Please stay beside Afidah. Call me if you need anything."  
Mira nod her head. Jackal then excuse himself and walk back to Yus room to meet Yuki and Peter. When he reach there he saw that Yus were sleeping in his bed. He then walk to Peter and Yuki. Then Peter say,  
"After he throw everything, he cry in his bed and then fell asleep." Jackal nod his head and say,  
"She saw Yus were on top of Ayumi and when they got in, Ayumi saw Afidah and she ran to her and told her that he want to rape her." Peter and Yuki were shock to hear what Jackal said, they did not know that Ayumi will do until she had to destroy herself.  
"She had gone mad. Until she would destroy herself." said Peter. They just look at Yus who were sleeping.

Aishah were serving when she saw a woman and a man walk into the coffee shop. She then when to her and say,  
"Hi. Sir, Ma'am what would you like?" The man then say,  
"Miss I would like to meet the owner of the shop!" When she heard that she then smile to them and went into the kitchen and call her parents. After two minutes Rashid and Jurehan want out and Aishah escort they to the lady and the man. She then went to serve the other customer. The Rashid say,  
"I am the owner and this is my wife. How can I help you?" The man then say,  
"This is Madam Koh, she is younger master Yus mother." Rashid then say,  
" How can I help you?" Then Madam Koh stood up and say,  
"I need your daughter to get out of my son's life."  
"I don't think I can do that."  
"Huh...What if I give you One million dollar and trade it with your daughter breaking off with my son Yus." Alan then put the suitcase at the table and open the lent and in rows was money. Rashid look at the money and then he say.  
"WOW... a lot. WOW... SHAHIDAH... COME OUT..." Then from the kitchen Shahidah went out and went to his father and say,  
"What happen?" she then saw money in the suitcase and look at his father and say,  
"WOW...what the! What is the money for?" Rashid then say,  
"The money is for your sister to break up with her son Yus." Shahidah then say,  
"Oh... that is a lot for them to break up." She then sit down and look at the money and say again,  
''You want my parents to treat the money with my sister." Madam Koh then sit down and say,  
"Yes... you get what I mean."  
"Dad take it. Take the one million and rebuild your tacky old shop. And then you can make your own restaurant. Take it." When she said that all of them were shock including Alan. They know that Shahidah is not a type of girl who would treat for her sister's love. Then Shahidah stood up and say,  
"You just stay there." While Shahidah went into the kitchen, Madam Koh say,  
"Your daughter is very cooperative. I like her." Then Rashid say,  
"You would love her." Madam koh thought that it was easy she then look up at Alan and smile at him then suddenly a red powder fell onto her. She then stood up and shouts,  
"WHAT IS THIS?" After Shahidah throw a bucket of red chili powder at Madam Koh. She then ask Oly to turn on the water and she then shoot the water at Madam Koh and Alan until they run out of the coffee shop. Oly then turn off the water. Shahidah then close the suitcase and throw it at Alan and say,  
"Did you think I was going to treat my sister happiest with 1 million dollar." then everyone in the shop started to laugh.  
Then Shahidah say,  
"Even the money in the world cannot treat it. What did you think that I am going to treat it." The Madam Koh say,  
"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU?" Shahidah then say seriously,  
"I can be very daring if you start to play dirty. Better go or not the media will come." When she heard that Madam Koh says,  
"This is not the end."  
"It will never will, Aunty'' Then everyone started to laugh again. They then walk to the car as fast as possible and Alan opens the door for Madam Koh and she went in then he close the door and he sit at the driver sit and drive off. Then every one who were outside when in back, then Jamien went out of the kitchen and say,  
"Did anyone see the bucket of chill." When Shahidah heard that she then told her dad not to tell Jamien after that Shahidah run out of the coffee shop. When Jamien saw that he shouts,  
"Shahidah come back here I know that you did something with the chili. Come back here!" Then every one started to laugh, he then wanted to chase after her but then Rashid tap on Jamien shoulder and say,  
"Come...I ask Ah Hut go and buy some more chili...Relax.."

In the plane back to Singapore, Afidah did not talk to Yus or even look at him. Whenever she look at him she will see the image and her heart break every time she remember it. Yus try to talk to her but she pretend not to see or even listen to him. Ayumi sit beside her and explain to her a lot of time about what happen but every time she told Ayumi she don't want to hear anything about what happen in the room. When they reach Singapore, Afidah quickly went out  
without waiting of anyone. She just want to go home and cry and after that she wish that after she woke up she don't remember anything about Yus and Ayumi. She just wish she can go back to the day she meet Yus. She then pass thought the immigration and took her bag and went out to the arrival hall. Before she went to Korea she already told her parents that Yus will bring her home and she don't need anyone to pick her up. She then walk to the taxi stands and the coordinator told her to take one of the taxi that already been standby. While she was boarding the taxi she did not heard Yus were calling her from behind.  
After Yus try to follow the taxi that Afidah were taking he walk back to Yuki and the rest. When he reach there, half of the class already went back home. Ayumi also went back, her driver had pick her up. When Yus reach to the rest, Jackal say,  
"Are you okay? Where did you go?" Yus did not say anything but they suspect that he ran after Afidah. Then Yuki say,  
"Yus let's go home tomorrow at school we can meet her. Let's go." when Yus heard that he stood up and went to the car park.

The whole of the month Afidah did not talk or even look at Yus. She still cannot erase the image in her head. It very hard for her to believe. She is a woman, if one woman nearly being rape by a guy who she know who is she suppose to believe the woman or the man. She told her family about it and she told them not to do anything. Her parents were shock to heard about the accident. They could not believe that he would do such a thing. Her sisters try to ask her talk to Yus again but a lot of time she refuse the reason because she don't want to remember the image in her brain. After a lot of time Shahidah told her that they would not disturb her in her relationship but she must know that sometime what she see is not the same as what they were doing. After that day they act as nothing happen. Every night Afidah will have to take the medicine that the doctor had given to her. And in school the pain always come and she had to slowly walk to the toilet and eat the medicine in the toilet so that no one know about her having heart problem. She doesn't want to think too much about her sickness. While Yus try very hard to talk to her even Yuki, Jackal and Peter try to talk but she don't want to listen to them. He even tries to go to the coffee shop but every time they pretend not to know him. He knows that they want to beat him but Afidah did not let them beat him. He just wants them to believe him. And every time he go there, he can see in Jurehan eyes that she believe that he did not do anything but because of Rashid, she should not talk to him. He miss everyone, he miss Jurehan talking to him like her son, missing all the story that Rashid tell him and he miss Afidah so much that he felt like dieing.

Ayumi felt happy that Afidah believe that Yus was trying to rape her but in fact was she pulls him to her. She told Madam Koh and Madam Koh was happy to heard about it. She want Ayumi and Yus to faster to get marry. she wanted Yus to be far from Afidah. Every night Alan had to be outside the room so that he can help him if he injured himself. After Yus were returning from meeting with Yuki and the rest, Yus walk into he house and saw his mother were waiting for him at the hall room. At first he did not want to approach her but then his mother call her. He then slowly walk to her but he did not say anything. Then his mother say,  
"I need to talk to you about you and Ayumi." Yus did not answer. He did not want to know about Ayumi. He had forgive her for letting Afidah know that there are ex but telling Afidah that I was raping her when she was the one who pull him. It was too much for him to handle. Then his mother continue,  
"Yus.. I am planning to get you marry Ayumi by the end of the year. So that you can take over the company soon." when Yus heard that he look at his mother and say,  
"Who are you to tell me that I am going to marry Ayumi?" When Madam Koh heard that Madam Koh stood up and replies angrily,  
"I am your mother YUS. I have every right to."  
"She died along with my dad the day he left her. This person in front of me is not my mother she just act like her but not her. My mother use to be a very loving lady. You not her. Not her at all." Yus then walk away then before he did his mother say,  
"Yus forget her and her family. You are still going to get marry with Ayumi no matter what." Yus did not say anything. It no use shouting at her, she would understand his feeling. He had a lot of things to do. He then walks back to his room. When he reaches into his room, Yus look at his family photo and next to it was a photo which his sister hang up for him. His picture with Afidah. He then stare at both of the picture. He remembers every thing about his family and Afidah. How he wishes he did not meet Ayumi instead of Afidah. How he wish his father is here of him. How he wish he would have hug Afidah so hard and not letting her go and being tease by Afidah sister and also the class teasing him for being protective of her. He wishes Afidah would have met his father and Sera. But it will never happen. Because his father and sister are no longer live. He tears rolled out uncontrollably, he then pull his family photo out and throw it on the floor and the photo break into pieces. Then Yus walk to his table and threw ever thing down he then started to throw every thing in the room down except the photo of Afidah and him. While throwing other things, Yus wanted to throw the photo but then when he left it up he saw Afidah face, then he put it back and look at it. Then he remember Ayumi telling Afidah that he was raping her then he remember Afidah telling him to stay away from him. He then knee down and cry. He then say,  
"Afidah! Afidah why...why don't you believe. Afidah!" Then shouted. Outside Alan stand outside the door. He then walk into the room, he then knee down and put his hand around Yus. Yus then turn to Alan and hug him. Alan then pull Yus up and put him to bed. He then pull the blanket for Yus and say,  
"Young Master go to sleep." Alan walk out of the room so that Yus can sleep.

The next day Alan had secretly plan a meeting with Yus, Jackal, Yuki, Peter and Jeara. He did not want to see Yus suffer anymore. They all sit at Peter lounge. After 5 minutes Alan walk into the lounge and say,  
"Is every one here?" Then they look around they nodded they head. Then Peter then say,  
"Alan why are we here?" Then Alan say,  
"Young Masters and Young Mistress.. I bring all of you here is to think about a way of how to let Afidah believe Yus. We should not keep quiet about it. Let think of the way so that our Young Master Yus can get back together with Afidah." They all agree that they should think of something to help Afidah and Yus. They then start to think about what they should do. After 30 minutes, Peter stood up and say,  
"I got an idea..."Every one at Peter then he continue,  
"The only person who could help us is Shahidah. Afidah's sister." They then look at each other. Then Alan say,  
"Young Masters and Young Mistress I remember that before all of you return from Korea, Madam Koh went to her parents coffee shop and give them 1 million dollar in exchange with Yus and Afidah break up. But then her father call that girl. At first we thought that she ask her father to take the money but in the end she trick us. She pour a bucket of chili powder at us and shot us with water. She then throw the money back to us. She even dare Madam Koh." When they heard that every one were shock to hear that some one like her dare to dare Madam Koh. Then Peter walk to Yus and say,  
"If you convince her to trust you can ask her to help unite both of you together." Every one in the room agrees to the idea. They should convince her and ask her to help out. Then Yus look at them and say,  
"okay I try to convince her. Any thing to get Afidah back." Then Jeara say,  
"Alan why you did not tell us about mum going to their house?" Alan did not know what to say. He forgot about it when they reach home. He was so wet that he forgot. He then say,  
"I...I...I.." Before he can answer Peter say,  
"It okay Alan... Yus you should let him go for off." Then Jackal beat his head and say,  
"Shut up idiot.'' They then started to laugh.

Chapter 12

After school, Yus and the rest, went to Shahidah work place. Yus know where she work when Afidah had to meet up with her at her work place once. Shahidah had to work after school at her friend's brother restaurant. She help them since they have don't have enough people. When they got to the restaurant, they were greet by some of the waitress there. Jackal then say,  
"I need to find Shahidah. Is she in?" the waitress then say,  
"She is in the kitchen washing the plate. The dishwasher sick and she wanted to help to do the washing today." Yuki then say  
"Can we meet her" the waitress did not know what to say. Then Yuki ask again then she reply,  
"She is in the kitchen . Walk all the way in until the end she might be there. If not look outside." They then walk into the kitchen and follow the direction where the lady said. When they were there, they did not see anyone, they then went outside and saw Shahidah were throwing water in the drain. Then Peter say,  
"Need help?" Shahidah turn around and saw Yus and the rest were standing in front of the door. She then say,  
"Thanks. but no thanks." She then put the bucket of water down and say,  
"What do you guys want?" Then Yus say,  
"I need your help?" Shahidah rely,  
"Help with what? Killing Ayumi for you? Don't worry I will but after that your next." She then wanted to walk in but Jackal then say,  
"We are serious..." When she heard that she turn around and punch Yus face. They were shock to see her punching him but then Shahidah kick Yus and Yus fall. Jackal then pull her away from Yus but instead she hit Jackal in the face with her elbow. Jackal fell back. Peter then say,  
"You got it wrong. Yus did..." before he can finish Shahidah then say,  
"He did not do it. Ayumi frame him by telling my stupid sister that Yus rape her. Smart but old trick in the book." They were shock to heard that. Then Yuki say,  
"But why did you beat him?" Shahidah then say,  
"The first thing that my dad told Yus were if my sister cry the first person we will beat is him with or without reason. Remember!" Yus then stood up with a help with Peter. Then she turn behind and help Jackal up. Then Yus say,  
"Will you help me? Please!" Shahidah look at him and say,  
"I can but the next person to convince is my parents then her. Don't worry about the rest of my sisters. We believe that you did not do it so we will help after convincing my parents. But it your risk when you meet my dad, he will beat you up. Will you take the risk?" Yus then say,  
"I do anything!" Shahidah then say,  
"Don't tell me I told you so. Anyway I call you and tell you where and what time. The day might be any day so don't tell me you can't make it I only help once." Shahidah then walk to the door she then turn behind and say,  
"I know people like you would not have hurt her. Any way I am a pro. Oh before I forgot I recommend you to eat here the food is good." She then walk in. Yus and the rest look at each other. Peter then look at Jackal and say,  
"Does it hurt?" Jackal look at him and say,  
"Shut up Idiot." Peter then started to laugh follow by the rest.

After few days Shahidah finally bring her parents out so that she can let Yus meet with her parent so that he can convince her parents. She then bring her parents to Adams Roads to have lunch. After they order the food, Shahidah excuse herself to go to the washroom. When she reach to the washroom and call Yus. She then told him to meet him at Adam Roads right that minutes. After she put down the phone she wash her hand and walk back to the table. when she arrive she saw that food that they order had come she then sit down and eat with her parent after 15 minutes she receive a text message from Yus saying that he already arrive she then message him back saying that he can walk in and she will do the rest. After 5 minutes she saw Yus were walking in and he saw her. She then nod her head and a sign that he can walk to them. When he walk to them Rashid saw Yus were walking to them he then look at Shahidah she then stood up and say,  
"Dad listen I believe him. He did not do anything." Then Rashid then stood up and say,  
"If you believe it does not mean I have too." Jurehan did not say anything. Shahidah then say,  
"Dad you did not believe when they said that Jamien rape a little girl. You did not believe but when a girl say to Afidah that he wanted to rape his ex and you believe. Dad what happen to you? You have always love them and believe them but why now you did not believe him, what happen to you dad. where is my father who believe when you yourself see it that you will believe it." Rashid then look at his wife and then look at Yus and say,  
"Prove to me that you did not do it." Then Yus say,  
"I'll do anything to prove to you that I am innocent." Then Rashid say,  
"That good." Then suddenly Rashid went to him and punch his face. He then continue to push him until he fall. Then Rashid pull him up and punch him in his face and stomach. Then Rashid punch him in his face and then he fall. Then Rashid took a tray and wanted to throw it at Yus but then Shahidah say,  
"Dad what are you going to do? Kill him. Kill him and then what? Dad he did not fight back he let you punch him, did that not show you that he was innocent. If he is guilty he would have hit you back but he did not." When Shahidah said that, Rashid stop and look at Yus who were laying on the fall. Then Jurehan stood up and went to Yus, she then bend down and took the tissue and wipes blood at his forehead and say to her husband,  
"See what you did to this poor kid." Then Shahidah then help Yus up with her mother. They then bring him to the chair and let him sit. Then Rashid sit beside Yus and help his wife with Yus injury. Shahidah then say,  
"This is what I hate about after this. You guys are so lovely." Yus then say,  
"Thank You... Thank you for believing me. Thanks'' Then Shahidah say,  
"The next plan we will plan out for you. Just stay with your phone we call you went we had an idea." Yus did not say anything he know that he can trust Shahidah to help him getting back Afidah.

Ayumi were walking into the mall to so some shopping. She walk in the first shore that were near to the entrance. She went in and saw a lot of shoe, she then walk around. After 5 minutes she heard a voice,. She felt very familiar like she heard before. She then turn and saw Shahidah and one of her friend. She even heard Shahidah telling her friend that she need to find some idea to help her sister with Yus. When she heard that she felt that Shahidah will try to destroy her plan to get Yus. She then walk to her and tap her shoulder. Shahidah turn, she was shock to see Ayumi. Then Ayumi say,  
"Don't try to do anything that can destroy my plan." Then Shahidah say,  
"Destroying your plan! The plan had already destroyed the day you start it. And raping? Huh old trick in the book. Don't rich people like you don't have other new plan is it."  
"Hi..watch what you are talking?"  
"Me... you should plan properly when you want to destroy." Shahidah then told her friend she can buy shoe somewhere else then they went off. Leaving Ayumi in anger.

Jeara were walking out of the room when Madam Koh saw her. She then say,  
"Jeara...where are you going?" Jeara then turn and say,  
"To somewhere where I can rest." She then wanted to walk away but then her mother says,  
"Don't you ever dare step into that house."  
"That house what about this stupid house which you call home. Do you think I am calling this home mum with your behavior this is not home but hell. Anyway I'm going back to Korea tomorrow. After I went to my home and say good bye to them. "

After school Afidah got a call from Shahidah saying that she want to see her in her class. She will becoming shortly. So after she got the call she went straight went back to the class. After 10 minutes she wait for her sister, she heard someone were walking down. She then stood up and then she saw 3 of her sister with their boyfriend. they then went in. Afidah thought that Shahidah wanted to talk to her alone but she don't know that her other two sister were coming with Jamien and Kelvin. She then say,  
"What happen I thought that Shahidah is the one that wanted to talk to me why you guys come?" Aishah then say,  
"Afidah we want to tell you same thing that might shock you?" Afidah then say,  
"What?" Shahidah then took out a tape recorded and press play they then heard someone familiar voice.  
"That stupid girl believe that Yus would do such a thing to me. What an idiot. Yus did not even touch me went we were together what does she think that he would do it to me. Yus...Hahaha...my plan is working...I am soon going to become Yus wife soon..." Shahidah then stop the recorded. Then Rashidah say,  
"Yus would not hurt you. He loves you so much, he would not have do it to Ayumi. She frame you. She want to be with Yus." Shahidah then say,  
"You told Aishah to believe in Kelvin now what are you doing? The advise that you give and you did not even use it for your own good. What game are you playing? Hide and seek, chest. I know deep inside you, you still love him and believe he did not do anything like that but why you hold it back Afidah?" After what her sister said and the record she can't believe that Ayumi frame her out. She believe in Ayumi. She thought that Ayumi will not play her out just to get Yus. Her eyes were full of tears, she slap Yus went he did not do anything at Ayumi. Her tears start to roll out. Then Aishah then walk to her and say,  
"Afidah...go before Ayumi get him and you will lose him forever." Afidah then smile sat Aishah and say,  
"Thanks." Afidah then run out of the classroom to search for Yus. She know where that after school he will be at the field. After Afidah ran out of the class Shahidah the call Yus to tell him that Afidah were on the way to him. After put down Rashidah then say,  
"Done..." Then Shahidah look at them and say,  
"Is not over yet. We still need to look out for that bitch." Shahidah then walk out of the class. They then follow her out of the class. Outside Shahidah meet with Jackal and the rest they told her that they saw Afidah run out to class. Shahidah then the rest then told them what happen. Then Shahidah say,  
"You guys better do tell that girl off or not I will gladly do it for you but she will regret it." Warn Shahidah.

She run out of the class and straight went to the field and saw Yus were sitting at the branch there. She then walk slowly at him. She then sit beside him and say,  
"I remember that you ask me to be your girlfriend in class then here. I did not believe that you ask me that I don't have fate and trust until now." Yus then turn and look at her. His eyes too were full of tears. Afidah then say,  
"Sorry...sorry that I did not believe you Sorry.." Then Yus quickly push her to him and say,  
"I am sorry. I should know better not to bring her to my room. I should have follow you I'm sorry." Both of them start to cry. Yus then say,  
"I promise not to hurt you. This time I really promise. Don't ever leave me again." Afidah just nod her head. They have miss each other like crazy. Afidah then promise in her heart that she would not suspect him again. She will always trust him and believe. She really should not have believe Ayumi. She then say,  
"I really sorry that I did not believe you." The Yus say  
"I forgive you." Both of them hug each other hard. Yus did not want to let her go, he miss hugging Afidah warm and love.  
Ayumi were walking pass the field and her eye suddenly saw Afidah were running to the branch, which allocated behind the field. She then watch closely and saw it was Yus were sitting at the branch. She then watches. After a few minutes she saw Afidah and Yus were hugging each other. She were shock to see them hugging. Her plan had fail again. Then suddenly Shahidah came and say,  
"Wow your plan really work!" Ayumi felt angry. She then says,  
"I told you not to destroy my plan. You!" Before she can say anything Shahidah say,  
"I did not do anything. It your fault to drink so much and let it out at one of my friend. It not my fault. You let it out."  
"What! I...I..." Then Shahidah play the record and Ayumi were shock to heard that her voice were talking about her plan.  
"What...What happen... I don't remember." Then Shahidah say,  
"Don't stress yourself. A girl name Casey and Lillian were with you and you got drank. And start to mention my sister name. They know her name and they start to record. It not my plan. I told you your plan had been destroy the day you plan it." Ayumi did not know what to say. All her effort had went to the drain. Shahidah then walk off letting Ayumi think of herself. Ayumi felt terrible, all the things she did not break them up. She had no choice to ask Madam Koh for help.

Madam Koh went to Ayumi house to see her. When she come she saw the door of Ayumi house were open she scare if there were robbery. She then ask Alan to check if there anyone in. Alan then went in after 5 minutes Alan went out and say,  
"Nothings is stolen and Ayumi is sleeping in her room." Madam Koh then went in and straight went into Ayumi room. Alan then close the door and stand at the door. Madam Koh then slowly wake Ayumi up. Madam Koh look at Ayumi and saw that Ayumi were crying in her sleep. She then try again to wake her up. Finally she woke up, Madam Koh then sit beside and say,  
"What happen Ayumi." Ayumi then look at Madam Koh and say,  
"I fail... I try my best but still he went to her," Ayumi then start to cry. Madam Koh then sit closer to her and comfort her slowly. She then say,  
"It okay you try your best, now Alan will transfer you to other class and let me do it from now. I will think of the way for you." Ayumi keep crying. She really don't know what to do anymore. She already try to talk but did not work she even try to make ot like Yus were trying to rape her but still it did not work. She just give up trying to make Yus come back to her. After Ayumi fell asleep, Madam Koh went outside, she then walk to Alan and say,  
"I need all the detail about the shop and give it to me." Alan just nod his head. Madam Koh then walk out of the house follow by Alan. Before Alan went away, he lock the door and call Chen to call Ayumi after 2 hour. Chen agree and both of them put down the phone. He then walk to Madam Koh who were waiting for the lift. When he came the lift came on time and both of them went into the lift and went down.

Chapter 13

After recess Afidah were sitting beside Yus and doing her math work while she were calculating the evaluation, suddenly her heart stop. She could not breath... she the stood up and wanted to walk out of the class but half ways to the door, Afidah head start to spin, she felt her head very heavy and her eyes started to close but she try her best to stay awake. But her heart, she can breathe or her heart did not even beat. She felt her body fall and went she hit the floor her eyes saw Yus were on top of her asking her what wrong but after a few second her eyes slowly close. She only hear Yus were shouting at her to wake up but after that blank. Yus then carry her up and run out of the class and went to his car. Yuki help to unlock the car and he open the door. Yus then put Afidah at the back and he sit beside her. Yuki went into the driver sit and drive as fast as possible to the K.K Hospital. While the rest took their own vehicles to the hospital. Peter call Afidah's parents to come to the hospital as fast as possible. After they reach to the hospital Yus carry her out of the car and went into the hospital. Yuki then call the nurse to bring the stretcher. The nurse then quickly drag a stretcher and Yus put her down at the stretcher and push her to the ICU. Yus and Yuki went to follow but the nurse stop them. Yus did not know what to do. His mind went blank, if her parents come what should he say to them. Yuki then pat her back and told him to relax. After 5 minutes Afidah's parents, sisters and the whole classmates came. Rashid went to Yus and ask her what happen but Yus did not say anything. Yuki then told Rashid that Afidah suddenly faint and they did not know what happen to her.

After 30 minutes the doctor came out and ask Rashid to follow him to the doctor's room . Rashid then follow him.  
The rest waited outside the ward only Jurehan and Aishah went in to see Afidah. After 5 minutes Rashid went out and went to them. He did not know what to say to his wife and his children and especially Yus. When he walk to the ward they ask him what did the doctor say but Rashid did not say anything. He then sit down at the branch that were there. Shahidah felt something was wrong and she know that her father want to tell them but he did not know what to say. She then run to the doctor's room and went into the room. She then say,  
"I'm sorry doctor. I need to know what happen to my sister. My father did not tell us. Please tell me what happen to her?" The doctor then stood up and walk to her and say,  
"Your sister had a heart problem last stage and from the report I got I think she knew about it." Shahidah were shock to hear that her sister had a heart problem. She then ask the doctor,  
"Doc... can my sister be heal?"  
"We have to find a donor for her and we can transplant the heart to her. And that the only way to heal her to make a heart transplant. We will try to find a donor for her and call you if we find it. Right now she need your support and a lot of rest." Shahidah nod her head and excuse herself. She then slowly walk back to the ward. When she went there her sisters ask her what the doctor say. Shahidah look around and saw that her father and Yus were inside. Aishah then say,  
"Shahidah what did the doctor say? Dad did not tell us anything so please tell us. Mum is worry sick." Shahidah then went to her mother and kneel down and say,  
"Mum... please relax all of you too. Afidah had an heart problem and the doctor said Afidah know that she had an heart problem but she did not want to tell us." Everyone were shock to heard what Shahidah said. Jurehan were too shock to say anything. That why her husband did not say anything to her went she ask him what the doctor said. She then smile and say,  
"She okay." She then stood up follow by Shahidah. She then went into the ward and accompany her husband. Then Rashidah say,  
"Who going to tell Yus about it?" Then Shahidah say,  
"I will." Shahidah then drop down and started to cry. She did not know what she would say to him. Aishah and Rashidah kneel down and pat Shahidah and they also started to cry. Jamien and Kelvin kneel down and cool Rashidah and Aishah down. The rest they started to cry too. Thinking about Afidah not tells anyone that she was suffering.

After they had calm down, Shahidah went in and told Yus to come out with her for a while. Shahidah then ask Yus to follow her to the staircase. When they reach there, Yus then ask her,  
"What did the doctor said about Afidah?" Shahidah then look at Yus and say,  
"Promise me you will be strong about it." Yus nod his head and Shahidah say,  
"The doctor said that Afidah had heart problem." Yus can believe that Afidah had an heart problem Yus then say,  
"Don't lie to me..."  
"It not a lie... she had a heart problem and it a last stage." Yus step back and this time he could not say anything. In his mind he ask why Afidah did not tell him about her having heart problem. Shahidah then walk to him and say,  
"We all know how she is... she did not want us to be worry about her."  
"But she should have told me about her sickness." Yus then sit down on the floor crying. Shahidah did not know what to say. She then sit beside Yus and say,  
"She love you so much that why." Yus then look at her and say,  
"That is not a reason. Not even an excuse at all." Shahidah did not know what to say to Yus. Shahidah then stood up and say,  
"Please be strong. Every one love her too not only you." Shahidah then open the door and walk back to the ward. Yus could not stop asking himself why. He then say,  
"Afidah why you did not tell me about it. AFIDAH" shouted Yus.

Chapter 14  
After Rashid force Afidah's classmate to go home and not to worry. Rashid told Yus to have a supper with him since they did not eat anything. They went to the cafe that were in the hospital. After buying food, they sat down at the balcony that were there. After drinking their coffee, Rashid then say,  
"You did not expect his right?" Yus shake his head.  
"We too. She really did not want to make us worry but now she had make all of us being guilty." Yus then say,  
"I'm sorry that I did not take care of Afidah. I broke my promise. I am really sorry."  
"There nothing to be sorry right now. You are not the one who is being very upset. My three daughter too suffering crying but they did not show. They too nearly lost their love one too and because of that maybe they know how to show their strong side just like their mother." Then Rashid continue,  
"I need you to do me one favor..." Yus look up at Rashid. Rashid then say,  
"Please when she wake up don't show that face to Afidah. Don't show that you are going to lost her. Don't show you have give up on her. Please..." Yus then say,  
"I promise... I promise to be strong." Rashid then smile and both of them continue to eat their supper.

After eating supper with Rashid, he straight went back home but went he reach home his mother were waiting for him. He then walks in but Madam Koh say,  
"Yus I already pack your bag so get ready to go home with me.'' Yus then look at Madam Koh and say,  
"I am not going anywhere with you."  
"Yus don't force me to force you to go home."  
"What are you going to do. Drag me all the way to Korea."  
"Watch your mouth.. I am your mother Yus remember."  
"I told you I don't have a mother like you." Yus then walk pass his mother and say,  
"I will not return to Korea."  
"Follow me or...''  
"Or what...mother.''  
"Or...I make sure that her family will return back to where there were last time and I block the donor for her." Yus were did not know what to say. Then her mother says,  
"Choose return back to Korea and marry Ayumi or see her family suffer and her suffer. choose." Madam koh then walk back in and went back to her room Yus stood there. He did not know what to do. He clench his fist and stare at his family photo that were hanging on the wall. Then he say to himself,  
"Mum why you do this to your son mum.!" His tears start to roll out from his eyes. Alan stood from far. He did not know what to advise Yus. Madam Koh had warning him not to do anything or speak anything to Yus. but he had to do something.

Shahidah went to the hospital the next morning to see how Afidah were. While walking to her room, Shahidah then clash into Ayumi, but Ayumi did not notice her, she just say sorry and run away. Shahidah then had a bad feeling and felt that something might be wrong with Afidah, she then start to walk faster but she then start to run when her heart beat more faster. When she reach there she went in. She the start to look at her sister. She then suddenly saw a penknife on the floor her heart beat very fast. She did not think of anything and went out and she saw a nurse that were walking out of one of the room, she then went to the nurse and ask the nurse to check her sister. The nurse then went in and check, after 5 minutes the nurse saw the tube to Afidah breathing were cut, the nurse then run out of the ward and after 2 minutes she walk in with other nurses and ask her to go out of the ward. While waiting for the nurse, her sister walk to her with Yus. Aishah then ask her,  
"What happen..." Shahidah did not say anything. Shahidah then remember Ayumi and the penknife. She then also remember the tube. She then pull Aishah and Rashidah and told Yus to stay there. Shahidah then ask them to follow her. Aishah then ask Shahidah where there are going, Shahidah only told them to follow her. After they got to the taxi stand, Shahidah told the driver to go to the Highshine Apartent. The driver then drive there. Then Shahidah told them what happen. After they heard that they did not think that Ayumi would have been this crazy.

After they reach to the apartment, they run in and took the lift to the 10th floor. Aishah then say,  
"How did you know her address?"  
"I bring her home the other time with Casey." Said Shahidah. When they reach the 10th floor, Shahidah walk straight Aishah and Rashidah just follow her. After 4 doors after the lift, Shahidah say,  
"This is her house.'' Shahidah then look around and then she saw a boy and run to him and ask him to knock the door for her and she will give him $10. The boy agree. She then ask the boy to stand in the middle and ask her sister to hide at the side. She then ask the boy to knock the door. The but knock the door. After 5 minutes the door open. Shahidah then thank the boy and walk into the room follow by Rashidah, Aishah then ask the boy to go home and give $10 to the boy and the boy went off. Ayumi then say,  
"What are you doing here?" Shahidah then turn around and slap Ayumi twice in her cheek. Rashidah then pull Shahidah back and say,  
"What are you doing?"  
"What I am doing... beating this bitch for trying to kill Afidah.'' After she say that Ayumi did not know what to say.  
Aishah then say,  
"Ayumi why did you do it?" Ayumi sat down and say,  
"I want to be with Yus." Rashidah then say,  
"Until you want to kill Afidah.?" Ayumi nod her head. Shahidah then sit beside Ayumi and say,  
"You know if you had kill her not only make use hate you but also Yus." Ayumi then look at her. Shahidah then continue,  
"Even if he marry you do you think you will be happy or will he be happy? None of you will be happy. Especially you. You will suffer the most." Aishah then say,  
"People said the past that make you strong but it does not make you to stay at one place. You should move on and if you know that he don't love you move on." Rashidah then say,  
"We are not being selfish but you have to see the fact. We live once and die once but when you love there always a second time." Shahidah then stood up and put her hand on top of Ayumi head and say,  
"We will not disturb you anymore but think what happen to Yus... If you really love him let him go and go back to your mother. Maybe that love for the time being you can give it to her." Shahidah then walk out. Rashidah then pat her shoulder and walk off too follow by Aishah, Then Aishah say,  
"You will find yours don't worry." Aishah then walk away. Ayumi then sit down and look at her photo with her mother.

When they reach at the hospital they did not tell Yus anything to Yus. They did not want Yus to scold Ayumi. They only told Yus that they had to do something. While they were waiting in the ward. Yus were sitting beside Afidah and felt that Afidah hands moves, He then look at her hand. Then he saw it moving then he look at Rashidah and she look at Afidah. Then Afidah slowly open her eyes, After she open her eyes, she saw Yus were beside her, Yus then hug her tightly. Rashidah then call her parents that Afidah had woke up, Aishah then call the nurse in so that she can check her. Shahidah just stood there looking at them. Yus then sit down and say to her nicely,  
"Why you did not tell me about it?" Afidah then smile and say,  
"About what?"  
"About you having heart problem and it is in last stage?"  
"I did not want every one to be worrying, that why?" Yus then look into her eyes and say,  
"But it does not mean not to tell me right. You know that I am scare to lost you know that?" Afidah then put her hand at Yus's face and say,  
"I'm sorry, I really sorry... I just don't want you to be worrying about me." Yus the put his hand on top of her hand and say,  
"I love you and I don't want to lost you or anyone anymore." Afidah just smile, she know that Yus love her very much and it hurt him to see her that way. From behind Shahidah pull both of her sisters out of the ward. She did not want to disturb them. The only thing she worry is when will Afidah get the heart transplant. After 30 minutes her parents came and went into the ward to see their daughter. The rest stood outside because the nurse told them not to have so many people in the room. While Yus standing opposite the door, he receive a text message. He then open and saw that Ayumi send him a message, he then click open and read,  
"Sorry to disturb you, but I really want to see you. I need to talk to you. Please meet me at the roof of the school. I want to see you just for a few minutes and after that I will be out of your and Afidah life's. So please meet me now. I will be waiting. Thanks you." after Yus read it, Yus felt something's wrong with Ayumi. At first he did not want to go but when he show the message to Shahidah, she told him it better for him to figure everything out for the last time and finish what he should have done long time ago. Yus then took Shahidah advise and went to see Ayumi but before he go he went into tell Afidah he had to go somewhere and he will be back soon. Afidah then let him go, she don't want to force him to stay in the hospital just because she is sick, she don't even want to let Yus see her that way. Yus then went into his car and drove to school. When he arrive there, he straight went to the roof and meet Ayumi. When he open the rooftop door he saw Ayumi were look down at the building. He thought that Ayumi wanted to commit suicide so he slowly walk to her and say,  
"Ayumi..." Ayumi then turn and saw Yus were walking very slowly to her. She then say,  
"Why are walk like that? Did you think I am going to commit suicide?" Yus did not say anything he scares he say something wrong she might jump. When Ayumi saw his reaction, Ayumi say wile laughing,  
"I'm not going to jump you idiot... but before what happen this morning I think right now I will be at home thinking of committing suicide." Yus then stop and listen to her. In his mind he remember Shahidah, Aishah and Rashidah were running out of the hospital and telling him to take care of Afidah for a while but when they got back they did not say anything to him why they run off like that. Then Ayumi say,  
"After Afidah's sister when to my place, I never thought that I can break free from loving you." Yus then walk closer to her. She then continue,  
"They told me to move on and not to stay an one point. They told me that if I marry you none of us will be happy. They told me we live once, died once but love we can have second time. They told me to face the fact that you love Afidah and not me anymore." Ayumi then look at Yus and say,  
"When they said all this, I felt that they are not there to scold me but telling me as their sister not a stranger. They told me not to get hurt, not to be alone. They make me felt like I had my own sisters. After they left I think and in the end I make the decision to go back home to my mother." When Yus heard that he felt his burden had left him. Then Ayumi say,  
"I will call your mother and end everything. And after that I will go." Then Ayumi hug Yus and whisper to Yus,  
"Please take care of Afidah. She is really a good friend and please pass this letter to her." Ayumi the push herself away fro Yus and pass a letter to Yus and walk off. Yus look at Ayumi and then look at the letter.  
When Ayumi went into the car, he call Madam Koh. After 5 minute some pick up she then heard Madam Koh voice, Madam Koh then say,  
"Hi Ayumi... Are you okay? Where are you now?"  
"I'm better... Madam Koh...I don't want to marry Yus anymore. I'm sorry. It nothing going to with them or anyone. I already made up my mind. I'm going back to Korea and Madam Koh thanks for everything." She then put down the phone.

After Ayumi put down, Madam Koh were shock that she wanted to cancel the marriage. Madam Koh felt very angry. Every thing she had plan fail. She had done lot of thing so that Ayumi can marry Yus but why suddenly she don't want. She then felt something got to do with Afidah. She then say to herself if Ayumi don't want to get marry with him never mind she will find someone else. She then pick up the phone and call Yus. Yus then pick up the phone and Madam Koh say,  
"Yus... If you don't go back to Korea with me, I am going to make her family suffer again. If you listen to me I will do it right now my man is going over to her father shop so decide what are you going to do?" She then put down the phone. She did want to listen to anything that her son say. If this is the only way to make him left her and that is what she going to do. Madam Koh then call her men's and told them to do what she had plan with them.

After he got a call from his mother telling him that if he don't follow what she say, she will destroy Afidah's family and right now her men's is already there. He then run down and went to his car and went straight to the coffee shop. When he reach there, he saw that some men were fighting with Jamien and the rest. He then park his car and got out of the car. He then run to them and break the fight. He then grab Jamien aside. Then one of the man that his mother send say,  
"Remember what she say. I can do more." When the guy said that he point at Yus. Then Jamien look at Yus and turn back to look at the man. Jamien then say,  
"Fuck off from here or your boss will only see your bones..." When Jamien said that the man and his men's walk back and went off. Jamien then told everyone to go back to what they were doing. He then pull Yus and push him aside and say,  
"I don't know what going on but I just want to say this...don't give up...what ever your decision is they will understand and we will always be by your side. Think what best for you and her okay. Now go back..." Jamien then push him to his car. Yus then smile and went into his car and drove back to the hospital

Chapter 15

Madam Koh went to the hospital to talk to Afidah so that she can change her mind. When she got there she no one in or out of the room. She then walk into the room and ask Alan to stay outside. She then close the door. When she walk in, Afidah put down her book and saw Yus's mother were standing in-front of her. Then Afidah say,  
"Can I help you Ma'am?" She then walk to the chair and sit down, she then say,  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Hm...What are you going to do?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What are you going to do now? You have to wait for an donor but right now everyone is worrying about you and Yus is really worry. He had to take care of you with this condition. And if you don't get a donor you will died and after that what will happen to him. Back to his stubborn behavior." When Afidah heard that she was shock. When she think about it what Madam Koh said is right. What will happen to Yus if she died. Then Madam Koh say,  
"Even if you live do you think that I am going to make you be with Yus? no way." Afidah did not say anything. She then continue,  
"I will destroy your family if Yus did not listen to me and go back to Korea." When Afidah heard that she don't know what to say, she did not want anytime in her family to suffer just because of her and she did not want Yus to be cold hearted again and lonely if anything happen to her. Then Madam Koh say,  
"I will make your sisters suffer especially the one who have been helping you will suffer more because for embarrassing me in-front of everyone." She then stood up and say,  
"You decided what you going to do." Madam Koh then walk out of the ward. Afidah sit there silence. She did not know anything about Shahidah embarrassing her in-front everyone. She then look at the necklace that Yus had give her. She then look at a family photo in her phone. She then saw the shop that her father built and how hard he has been working with some people who really made the shop a success. She can be selfish and let Madam Koh destroy what a lot of people had been working very hard for. She wipe her tears and say to herself, " Sorry"  
The next day, Afidah ask Aishah to help her out to get out of the hospital for a short while at first she did not want but after Afidah told her that she really need to go out for a while just one hour and then they will go back. Aishah had no choice but to help her out. Afidah told her not to tell anyone about it. Aishah agree. Afidah then change into her own clothes and both of them walk out of the ward. When they reach outside, Aishah hires a cab and they went in and Afidah told the driver to go to the International Art School. Aishah thought that she wanted to go somewhere she might be able to breath other then the hospital but she did not expect that she wanted to go back to school.

After Yus woke up, Yus look at his phone and saw a new message. He then open and saw Afidah name he then open and read,  
"Morning Sorry to disturb you. I want to meet you at the school field this afternoon I have something important to say to you. And I can't say it at the hospital." Yus then try and call Afidah but she turn off her phone. He did not know why suddenly Afidah wanted to see him and it seem it very important. He then got up and went to the washroom and bath. He the take a new clothes and wear and went out to have his breakfast. After taking his breakfast Yus decided to see Alan. He wanted to walk out of the house but then he accidentally clash with Alan. Alan then say,  
"Please be careful Young Master." Yus then smile at him and say,  
"I be careful next time. Anyway since you are here, can we talk?"  
"Sure..." Yus then walk to the garden, Alan follow behind him. When they reach to the garden Yus sat down and ask Alan to sit too. Alan sat down and Yus say,  
"What if dad were alive? He would have let me be with Afidah and Mum will not be like this. He would be supporting us."  
"Yes...if President is still alive Young Master and Young Mistress will not be suffering."  
"Yah...I miss mum...I miss her a lot..."  
"But you know what Madam Koh is doing is for your own good too. She did not give up on you easily."  
"Yah...she don't give up at all." Both of them then look at each other. Then Alan say,  
"Young Master... What every that come into your life take it easy. There always a way in life so doesn't give up. Okay." Alan then stood up and walks off. Alan know that something might happen and he scare that Yus will give up and he will began what he was before Afidah came to his life. Yus decided to sit for a while so that he can think. After 30 minutes, he walk out of the garden and walk to his car, he then drive to the school. When he reach there to school, he park his car and walk to the field. When he reach there he saw Afidah were sitting at the branch. He then walk to her. She then sit beside her and hold her hand. Afidah then turn around and see Yus were sitting beside her. She then smile at him. Yus then say,  
"You should be at the hospital resting." Afidah then say,  
"I got sick and tired laying in the bed. I want to go out." Yus know that it tiring laying in bed all day. He then say,  
"What do you want to say that we have to meet here?" Afidah then look down. Yus heart felt something wrong. He then look at Afidah and say,  
"Is something wrong?" Afidah then look at him with eyes full with tears and say,  
"Sorry but I don't want to see you anymore." When Yus heard that he was shock. He thought that he was the one who is asking her to break up but why suddenly she ask him to break up with him. Yus the say,  
"Why!"  
"I don't know if I were ever survive. I don't know if there is a donor for me. And if I died I don't want to see you suffer." Tears start to roll out from Afidah eyes. Yus then try to control his tears He then wipe her tear. Afidah then say,  
"I did not want you to become the person you are before. I love you and don't want to see you the way you are last time." Yus tears start to roll out from his eyes. How can he be a part from a girl who love him so much that she can't see him the way he was before. Afidah then continue,  
"I love you, I'm sorry." She then kiss Yus's forehead and hug him. Yus too hug her tightly. At first he did not want to let go. He wishes he could be born in another family who let him be with the woman he love. Afidah heart felt very painful, more painful then before but breaking up with Yus was more painful then that. She then pull herself together and push him and run to into the building. Yus sat there letting all his tear roll out. He felt pain more pain then losing his sister. His mother had won. He will listen to her but he would let her easily make him love anyone else.  
When Afidah reach into the building, she clash with Aishah, Aishah saw what happen at the second floor. She did not know that her sister going to break up with Yus. She then hug her sister. Then slowly she help her sister out of the school to the walkway. She then hire a taxi back to the hospital. When they got the taxi, She told the driver to go to the K.K Hospital. The driver that drive off. While in the taxi, Afidah was still crying. She just can't stop crying her heart felt very painful including the pain that she were suffering for heart problem. Then suddenly her heart had stop. She can't breath. She then try very hard to breath. But can't, Aishah then look at her and were shock to see her condition. She then ask the driver to drive faster. She then call Shahidah to wait at the emergency entrance with the nurse and the stretcher. She then put down the phone. Yus then went back home. Went he reach into the hall he saw his mother were sitting at the sofa reading. He then walk to her and say,  
"Mum...you have won. I will listen to what you and return back to Korea with you." Then with into his room. He did not want to listen to his mother. Hr just want to go to his bed and sleep. And when he woke up he wish it going back to where his father were alive. Madam Koh did not believe that he willing to listen to her. But for what ever reason she don't care as long as he want to follow her back she happy. She then call Alan to arrange the plane back to Korea.

Chapter 16

After the doctor check her up, the doctor told Rashid that she had to have the transplant soon or not she will die. Rashid agree but they don't have a donor yet. The doctor then told him that they already have the donor and it is on the way. The doctor told him that he operation will be in the next 3 days. Rashid agree. Rashid then told everyone about the operation. They were happy that at last Afidah had a donor for her. They just hope that nothing will happen to her while in the operation. Aishah then told them that Afidah had break up with Yus. When they heard that they were shock. They don't have any fight. Something might that they don't know anything about. Aishah then told them that she start to have sudden attack in the taxi on the way to hospital. Rashid and Jurehan did not know what to say. Then Shahidah say,  
"That bitch old woman." She then wanted to go to Madam Koh house but then Rashid say,  
"Don't, they have already end it in their own will." Shahidah then turn and say,  
"It is not their will. It is her will."  
"Even if it her will what are you going to do? Kill her!" say Rashid. Shahidah then turn around and say,  
"No...I'll going to make her into a bloody kimchi." Shahidah then walk away. When she reach outside the hospital she call Yus. After a minute Yus then pick up the phone and say,  
"Hi..." Shahidah then say,  
"What happen?" Yus then know that it was Shahidah who were calling him He then reply,  
"You know?"  
"The yah..."  
"She told you right?"  
"Wrong dear...right after you meet her she as problem breathing and now she is in the ICU."  
"What... "  
"Yah...yah! But not the reason I'm calling you, I'm calling you to let you know that they had found a donor for her."  
"That good..."  
"The doctor said that the operation will be in the next 3 days."  
"3 days..."  
"What happen?"  
"I cannot see after the operation...I have to go back to Korea. My flight will be the same day as the operation."  
"Oh... then good luck then.." She did not want to say anything more. She don't even know what to say. The more she say anything it will hurt Yus heart more. She sit on the chair and look up to the sky.

After packing his bag, Yus walk to his study tab and wanted to pack the photo that were on his study table. When he wanted to put all the picture into the bag. He stop and saw him and Afidah we sitting in class and Peter took the picture for them. He then sit down with the photo in his hand. He then remember that Shahidah told him that Afidah is going to have an operation the day he is going back to Korea. He did not know weather to go and see her or not. He then heard someone knock the door. When he look up he saw Alan were standing at the door. He then ask Alan to come in. Alan the walk to him and say,  
"Young Master the plane is ready..." Yus smile and look at Alan. Alan then saw him holding a photo of Afidah and him. He then say,  
"Young Master why don't you see her?" Yus keep looking at the photo and say,  
"What am I going to say to her?"  
"Something that you should be saying before you go." Alan then walk out of the room. He then stop and say,  
"I will delay your flight until the night." He then walk off. Yus then look again at the picture and saw the necklace. He then took out the necklace. He then heard his phone rang. He then pick up and heard someone voice. The person the say,  
"Sorry to disturb. It me Aishah. We did not see you visiting her and we were worry especially my parents. They did not want to loose Afidah and you. They were worry if you...if you might do anything stupid." Yus did not know that they were worry about him. He then say,  
"No I'm okay...I just have a hard time. But it okay. Tell your parents not to worry. I am alright."  
"Oh... anyway don't you want to see her before she go for the operation?"  
"I...I...I not sure... But I think I might not..." Before he can finish, Aishah say,  
"Please come at least to see her. sorry but I got to go. I hope we see you at the hospital. Please come." She then put down the phone. He the put down the phone and look at the photo.

Chapter 17

When Shahidah wanted to walk out of the ward to take some water. When he walk out she saw Yus were walking to the lift. She then say loudly,  
"Don't you want to go in?" Yus the suddenly stop. Shahidah then run to him and say,  
"Don't you want to see her for the last time?" Yus then look down and say,  
"I'm sorry...but I can't see her."  
"But She love you so much at least you go in for a while and see her." Yus then look at Shahidah and say,  
"I can't..."  
"You can't or you won't?" When she say that, Yus were in deep thought. Then Shahidah continue,  
"You say you love her and all. But you do not even want to see her? I really did not believe that I actually help you." Yus then say,  
"I...I...felt bad that I can't be with her when she is going something that is very hard for her. I..." Shahidah then say,  
"Even if you can't be with her at least stay for a while and talk to her and then go. At least you spent time with her before you go." Shahidah then tap his shoulder and say,  
"See her before you regret it for the rest of your life." She then walk away.

When Madam Koh were walking into the Jet departure hall, she look around and did not see Yus. She then say,  
"Where is he?" Alan then say,  
"He is in the hospital saying good bye to Afidah Ma'am."  
"Oh...Is the plane ready yet?"  
"No Ma'am.. but it will be ready in few hours time."  
"Why?"  
"There some problem with the jet. And if the jet is still not done they will bring another one so that we can fly back to Korea Ma'am."  
"Oh...Alright...I'll wait. Anyway call Yus and told him to make it fast." She then walk to the lounge. Alan just follow behind her.

When he walk into the ward room. He saw Afidah were laying on the bed. He then walk to her and stand beside the bed. He then look at her and remember the night at the hospital. And after that. He then sat down and say,  
"Sorry for leaving you like this. I really had to go. I wanted to be with you, love you, make you happy, or even to have kids with you. But I can't. I did not want my mother to hurt you or your family.'' He then continue,  
"I'm happy that you were by my side and loving me and let me love you so much. Thank you...thank you for everything..." his tears started to roll out from his eyes. He then continue,  
"Thank you so much for letting me part of your family.. thank you for letting me into your world. Thank You so much for giving me second chance." He try to control himself and he continue,  
"I promise that I will always remember you. And I hope to see you in future and by then no one will separated us no one." He then hold Afidah's hand tightly and look at Afidah. Outside Rashid and the rest were standing outside. They did not want to disturb him They just let him have the time alone with Afidah. They know that it really hurt. Peter, Yuki and Jackal came to see Afidah but when they reach the ward, they saw all of them were standing outside. They then walk to Jamien and say,  
"What happen?" Jamien then look at them and say,  
"Yus is inside. When we arrive Shahidah were sitting outside and when we ask her what happen she told us that Yus is inside.' They then look at each other. They did not know that Yus were inside. Yus told them that he might not come and see her and his flight were the same as the operation. They plan after looking at Afidah they will go to the jet airport and bid farewell to him. But it seem that they will have to drive him to the airport. They then stand together with them.

After an hour Yus, Yus decided it time for him to go. He then stood up and say,  
"I got to go. I hope to see you soon." Yus then got closer to Afidah and kiss Afidah forehead. He then whisper in Afidah ears and say,  
"I love you." He then kiss her again in the forehead. He then walk out of the wards. When he walk out, he saw all of them were standing and sitting outside the ward. He then smile as he know that they did not want to disturb him and they want him to remember his last day with her. He then walk to Rashid and say,  
"Thank you for being a father to and giving second chance. Thank you." Rashid then hug him and say,  
"Thank for taking care of my daughter. Thanks a lot." Then Yus push him lightly and then he walk to Jurehan and knee down at her and say,  
"Thank for being a mother and for believing in me. I love you as my mum and I wish that you were my mother." Jurehan then put her hand at his cheek and say,  
"Don't hate her so much. She you mother after all. Thank for giving what we did not give her so much." He then stood up and walk to Rashidah, Afidah and Shahidah. He then say,  
"Thank for helping me. Thank you for making me love your sister more that myself." they did not say anything. They just wish that he will come back to Afidah soon. Then Yus put his hand inside his pocket and took out two letter and hand it over at Rashidah and say,  
"When she wake up, please pass this two letter at her one from me and other from me." She smile and say,  
"No problem. I pass it to her." Yus then walk to Jamien and Kelvin. Jamien then told him to take care of himself. Kelvin then shake his hand. He then walk to his classmate who were there visiting Afidah, He then say,  
"You guys better take care of yourself okay. Listen to what the teacher say and don't make any trouble." Mickey then took out his hand and shake Yus hand and say,  
"Thank for being our leader. And thanks for taking care of us." He then walk to Yuki and the rest. Peter put his hand around Yus shoulder and say,  
"We send you there." Yus nodded his head and they wanted to walk off. But when Yus wanted to walk off he turn around and saw Jackal were still standing there. He then walk to Jackal and say,  
"What's wrong?" Jackal then looks up and reply,  
"Nothing. You better go. I'll meet you up at the airport." Yus then look at Jackal. He felt that something wrong. But he did not want to say anything. He then told Jackal he got to go first. Jackal the hug him and Yus then walk away with Peter and Yuki. They then walk to the car park and they then went to Yuki car and Yuki drive Yus to the airport. When they reach there, Yuki drive to the car park. After they found the space to park they got down and when into the departure hall. They then walk to the lounge area and found Madam Koh were sitting there. Yus then want to Alan and say,  
"What happen?"  
"The pilot says something is wrong and they had to repair the Jet and if it not finish they will try to replace the Jet for us to go back to Korea." Yus did not say anything; he then sat down at the sofa. Yuki and Peter then sat beside him to accompany him until he fly off.

The nurses push Afidah to the ICU. Rashid and the rest follow to the ICU. The nurse then closes the ICU door. They all the waited. After a nine hours of waiting the doctor got out and went to Rashid and say,  
"She okay. After she wake up she will be returning back to his normal life." When they heard that they were happy that the operation was a success. Rashid then say to the doctor,  
"Can we see her?"  
"Yes but one at a time." Rashid then nodded his head. The doctor then walks away. Then Shahidah then look at Jackal and both of them run out of the hospital. Rashid notice that her daughter run and he know why. She mush have plan with Jackal to let Yus know what happen to Afidah and that why Jackal did not want to follow to the airport. When they reach to the car park Jackal and Shahidah get into the car as fast as possible. After they belt their sit belt, Jackal start to speed to the airport. He did not care if he was being follow by the police or he will be fine. He just want to get to the airport on time. He receive a message from Peter that the jet will be ready in 30 minutes. So he must let him know that Afidah is alright. When he got to the Jet airport car park, both of them got down and run to the departure hall and search for Yus. While they were searching, Shahidah saw Yus and the rest was gather at the gate. She then shouted Yus name.

After they had to wait for nine hours, Alan then told Madam Koh that the jet is ready in 30 minutes. They then got up and ready to fly off. Madam Koh went in first because she can't wait to go back home. While Yus spent a bit more time with Yuki and Peter. Peter told him that Jackal is not the way to the airport to say good bye to him. They then waited at the gate. After waiting for almost 30 minutes, Alan when to him and told him at the jet is now ready to fly off and they can't delay anymore. Yus then ask Alan to go in first he will be in. Alan then walk in. He then say,  
"Tell Jackal that I will call him from Korea." Peter and Yuki had no choice to let him go. Then suddenly he heard someone call his name from afar. He then look around and saw Shahidah and Jackal. They then look at them , Jackal and Shahidah then run to him. Yus then say,  
"What are you doing here?" Shahidah then say happily,  
"She okay!" When he heard that he felt happy that Afidah survive the operation. Jackal then say,  
"Now you can go... We will take good care of her. Don't worry!" Shahidah then nodded her head. Yuki and Peter then stand next to Jackal and Peter say,  
"We will be waiting." Yuki then tap at his shoulder and say,  
"Please take care of yourself..." Shahidah then push him into the gate and say,  
"GO...Go...she will be waiting for you I promise..." Yus then smile and walk into the jet follow by Alan. When Yus were in the front, Alan turn around and wave to them. The delay and all were Alan and Shahidah plan. Alan knows that he should let Yus go if not he will feel guilty. So he had plan it with Shahidah and she had plan it with Jackal. They want him to leave with ease. And not worrying about Afidah and letting him know that she will be all right.

After a week Afidah in coma, then one day, Jurehan were sitting in the ward, she saw that Afidah eyes were starting to open. She thought that Afidah had some problem with her eyes, she then went out and call a nurse to check Afidah. The nurse then follows her in. When they went in they saw that Afidah leg started to move then slowly the saw Afidah open her eyes, the nurse then went out to call the doctor. Jurehan then walk to her daughter and saw that she was back. Afidah then slowly sit down Jurehan then help her up. Jurehan then take a glass of water and give it to her and ask her to drink. After 5 minutes the doctor and the nurse came in and saw that she had wake up. The doctor then went to her and starts to check her up while Jurehan wait outside. After 20 minutes, the nurse allow her to go in. The doctor then says,  
"She is alright, after few more day she will be alright.' The doctor then turns and looks at Afidah and say,  
"But you still need to come for check up." Afidah then nodded her head and the doctor and the nurse walk out Jurehan then walk to her daughter and hug her. She then say,  
"Welcome back." After 3 hours after Afidah had regain conscious, Rashid, Aishah, Rashidah, Shahidah walk in to see how she is. When they walk in they saw Afidah were sitting up. They pause and were shock to see her already awake. Then Rashid say,  
"You already awake?" Afidah then nodded her head. They then started to walk to her. Jurehan then say,  
"She woke up when I was here this morning." They were happy to see her awake then being in coma. After they had hugged her and join her eating. Rashidah then pass her letters that Yus had pass to her. Afidah say,  
"What is this?" Rashidah then told her that before Yus left he pass it to her so that Afidah can read it. She told her that one of the letters is from Ayumi and the other one is from him. Afidah then put it below the pillow and say,  
"I'll read it later..." Everyone just let her be they did not want to force her to do thing she did not want.

After they her family and her classmates left, Afidah took out the letters and open Ayumi letters. She then read,

"Sorry...sorry for wanted to take Yus away from you. Sorry for making you believe that Yus and rape me. Sorry.  
And I am so sorry for wanted to kill you so that I can get Yus. I did not want you to take Yus away from me but in the end after I had done a lot of thinking it better for me to go away both from you and Yus. So... thank to a lot of people I decided to go back to Korea. Take care of yourself, hope to see you.  
Goodbye.

From Yours Only  
Ayumi..."

She then smile and put back the letter on her lap. She then took out the letter from Yus, he then read,

" Sorry for leaving you. Sorry for every thing I have done to make you hurt. I wanted you to be happy but in the end because of me you suffer. I'm sorry. I'm leaving with you memory that you and your family had given to me. And I will always treasure it inside my heart. Even if we are apart...I will always be side you...Always...I love you...A lot..

From  
Yus…With love  
After she read the letter she started to miss Yus.

Chapter 18...Last Chapter…

After five long years... Yus and Afidah did not contact each other. They know that they have miss each other dearly but something tell the that they are not ready to meet. Like they are not prepare to meet each other because they scare to loose each other again for the second time. After Afidah had graduate in music she join a music company but after two years she felt the music industry is not for her in the end she sigh up for being a music teacher. She study hard and got help from Mira who already a teacher at high school. After 1 year of studies for becoming a teacher finally her become a teacher at her own secondary school. She felt happy to teach student and help them out.

After a long day of teaching Afidah and Mira agree to meet up. Mira wanted to tell her some thing important. They decided to meet at Missy cafe near Mira School. After waiting for few minute a Afidah saw Mira were running into he cafe. She then stood up so that Mira would know where she sit. Mira then went to her and say,  
"Sorry. late class."  
"It okay. I already order for your drink."  
"Thanks..."  
"Um...on the phone you said you want to tell me something, what is it?" Mira then took out a letter from her bag and give to Afidah. Afidah then read it, she then say,  
"Reunion..."  
"Yah..Reunion...our year...2008"  
"2008...Are you going?" Mira then take a sip of coffee and say,  
"Yah..of course I'll go...What about you?"  
"I don't know?"  
"I think you should go at least to see your class mates." Afidah then drink her latte and smile. In her mind she did not know weather to go or not she scare if she see Yus. But in her heart she felt like she wanted to go. She really don't know weather to go or not.

After Yus went back home, he saw his mother were sitting on the piano and start to play. He remembers that her mother play the piano before his father died but after that she stop playing. He then went to his room. After taking out his clothes, he went down to have his dinner with his mother. When he reach the table his mother were already there. He then sat down and they started to eat. While eating his mother say,  
"Yus...mum will not disturb you with your love life." When he heard that he was shock He then look at his mother. His mother then say,  
"I don't want to force you if don't want to date other girl. I don't mind even if you choose her. I let you decided on your own." her mother then took out a box and put it on the table. She then stood up and walk away. Alan then went to him and pass him a letter. He then open and read. After reading he look at Alan and say,  
"Reunion..."  
"Yes Young Master...Year of 2008... your year." Yus did not know what to say. he was to busy that he had forget that it has been 5 years. He then say,  
"Do you think I should go?"  
"I don't know but..." then they heard a lovely sound from the piano. Alan then say,  
"You got the answer...But.."  
"But what Alan?"  
"The next morning is the reunion."  
"WHAT! Now you tell me.."  
"Don't worry Young Master the jet is ready." Yus then stood up and when up straight but when he wanted to Alan sat,  
"Your bag has been pack, Young Master. You just need to change." Yus then went up and change after that he went down, Alan were waiting for him at the door. When he reaches the door, he heard his mother playing the piano. He then told Alan to wait for a while, he then walk to his mother. After his mother play, she look at him. She then stood up, then suddenly Yus hug her and say,  
"Mum.. thank you...thank you. I love you mum." Madam koh then pat his son and say,  
"Go and bring my daughter in-law." His mother then push him away softly and smile. He then run out of the house and went into the car.

After Afidah reach to the school, she look and saw the school is the same the same as she left. She then walk in and saw Mira were standing at the office. She then walk to her and tap at Mira shoulder. when Mira turn, she saw Afidah Mira then say,  
"You came..." Afidah just smile. If her sister did not force her she would not go. She then excuse herself and went to her class. She thought that maybe her classmate will be there. When she arrive, she saw all of them were there. When she got in, they walk to her and they start to talk. After an hour, Afidah wanted to see the school field. She then walk up and went to the school field.

After Yus reach to the airport he notice that he was going to be late, after he got out of the gate he run out and took the taxi to the school he cannot wait. He felt that Afidah is waiting for him. He then told the taxi driver to speed. After 30 minutes, he reach to the school he pay the driver and went in. He then went straight to the class. When he got there, he saw his classmates were already but he did not see Afidah. When he walk in, they started to shouted his name. Then Yuki, Peter and Jackal went to him. They then start to shake their hand and hug each other. then Peter say,  
"How are you?" Yus just smile and he look around to see if Afidah were inside hiding. Jackal then say,  
"She not here?" Yuki then say,  
"She already went up."  
"When up!" They shook their head. Then Yus thank them and run up staircase. He then run as fast as possible before he was to late. When he reach there, he saw Afidah were sitting at the branch. He then slowly walk to the branch. When he was there he slowly sit down. Then he put his hand at Afidah hand. Afidah then turn around, she felt that someone were holding her hand, she turn and saw Yus. She were shock to see Yus she thought that Yus mother will not let him come. Yus then sit nearer to her and say,  
"Hi..." Afidah did not say anything. Both of them were so happy to see each other that their eyes were full of tears. Afidah then hug him tightly she has been missing him badly. He then say,  
"I miss you miss you so much.."  
"Me too. I miss you.." After a while Yus push her softly. He then say,  
"I got some thing to say." Afidah nod her head. Yus then knee down and say,  
"Will you marry me?" Afidah did not know what to say she had a very hard time answering she scare that Yus mother did not want her to be her daughter in-law. Then Yus say,  
"Don't worry...she the one who let me go." Afidah was relieve to heard that Madam Koh let them be together. Afidah then nodded her head. Yus then took out the box that her mother gives him. He open and saw a ring. He knows that it is his mother wedding ring. He then took it out and put it at Afidah finger. After he put it on, Yus then say,  
"I love you..." Afidah then knee down and hug him tightly and whisper in his ears, "I'll always be with you... Always..."

...The End...


End file.
